


MCYT Smut Stuff

by Gilded_Blackstone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, I do not know what else to put here, I'll add tags as I go I guess, Love Bites, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Probably excessive amounts of spit, Size Difference, Smut, Stomach Kink, Teratophilia, This is my first time posting any of my works anywhere so I hope this isn't terrible, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Blackstone/pseuds/Gilded_Blackstone
Summary: Straight up smut here. I don't do requests because this is something I write in my free time. The first chapter kind of explains things.
Relationships: Arran | JustVurb/MegaPVP, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 134
Kudos: 626





	1. A/N

Disclaimer: I would like to start with off by saying that I have been writing smut for a while, but despite being an adult, I have never had sex, watched porn, or anything like that. I straight up got my knowledge from other works. I've never even kissed anyone or been in a relationship, so I can only look at similar things and be like okay, this seems right. So if anything written weirdly or just doesn't seem right, that's probably why.

Like, I recognize some thing are considered attractive or sexy or some other applicable word, but I don't feel anything beyond like hey I like that fanfic or wow that's good fanart. So I have a bit of disconnect (not even sure if it's the right word but you all probably get the point) with the topics I write about, but it's literally the only thing that interests me at this point despite never feeling the need to do anything inappropriate.

So just keep this in mind I guess when reading my stuff. And the way I wrote this first chapter is not the way I actually write, I use better words to say things and don't usually have run-on sentences and say like after every word, I swear.

I also have six chapter oneshot things already written, I'm just going to wait a day or less to post the first because I want people's opinions on the chapter titles and tags. What do you all prefer, like how would you like them titled? Like just the ship? And have any chapter specific tags in the notes? I think that's what everyone else does.

Sorry if my stuff is actually horribly written and makes no sense, I have no real experience with any of it. I still get startled passing by porn gifs on Tumblr just because it's not drawings or fanart.


	2. Dreamnotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the Minecraft, But Mobs Are Random Sizes video? Yeah this is that but smut. It's set in a Minecraft is their real life thing but you can make new worlds, respawn, do creative mode stuff, punch trees without consequences... basically all that normal stuff you do in game.  
> Also, I write cum as come, so I apologize if that throws anyone off. I don't know why I wrote it like that besides I guess I didn't like how the word looked. And also sorry if there's any typos, it truly amazes me how they can still pop up even after I've read over this literally so many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has macro/micro stuff and uh blowjob type of thing?  
> This is my first time actually posting smut, and I have no idea how dicks work so please tell me if this is at least okay? As accurate as it can be with a tiny person and a giant person having sex? Or as close to sex as it could really get for them.

Dream spawned in the brand new world his friend had created, a forest full of oak and birch trees surrounding him. A steep mountain was off to the side, easily minable stone exposed to make better tools.

“George? Where are you?” he asked, glancing around for the other man.

He took a single step forward, the signature George squeal sounding out from below. The blond’s green eyes snapped downwards in an instant, spotting what looked to be a miniaturized person half a block away, almost cowering.

Dream crouched down. “Georgie?” he asked, lifting up the mask he always put on before recording and setting it aside in the grass. “Oh my God, why are you so tiny?”

It was undeniably the coder, standing at maybe four or five inches tall on the ground. Dream’s fingers itched to reach out and pluck the man up by his waist. He just looked so adorable, so small and helpless; Dream wanted to plant the biggest kiss on his face and undress the brunet like he was a doll.

The man blushed in embarrassment. “Shut up, I think I messed up the plugin.” the Brit said, craning his neck to properly look at Dream and adjusting his clout goggles. “Just, uh, give me a minute. I’ll log out.”

“Wait, let’s not be hasty,” Dream started, hand suddenly right in George’s face.

George jumped back in alarm, falling back into another hand. The digits curled firmly around his torso and legs, his wiggling doing nothing to dissuade Dream.

“Dream, what the hell! Put me down!” he yelled as Dream held him close to his person.

The blond’s thumb gently pressed into his face, pushing the shades up into his hair. He could see him much better now, features cutely creased in anger as he glared at him. Dream giggled, granting the unexpecting Brit a big smooch, plush lips enveloping the entirety of his face. He pulled away five seconds later after giving an exaggerated “mwah!”

George sputtered, face flushing further. “Wh--Dream? What was that?”

He stopped struggling, so Dream let go, letting him sit comfortably in the palms of his hands. “I kissed you.”

“Why?” he asked dumbly.

Dream snorted. “Technically, we’re dating. I can’t kiss my cute boyfriend whenever?”

“Well, yeah you can, but why now? We’re about to record--I have to fix this.”

The brunet watched the blond bite his lip, eyes wandering up and down his miniscule body. “We can do that later. For now, can I try something?”

He shivered at the hungry gaze, immediately knowing what his boyfriend was implying but not knowing how it would be executed at the major size difference. A moment later, he gave a hesitant nod. The blond smiled and gave him another kiss.

George reciprocated a few seconds later, a tiny, tingly press at his bottom lip while his dainty hand settled on his cheek. Dream pushed closer, fingernail lightly scratching at the back of George’s head as his lips parted in the slightest.

He tapped Dream’s cheek when he needed air, the man pulling back a bit as the Brit gasped. He caught his breath before kissing him once more, nibbling at Dream’s lip. The blond continued rubbing at George’s head, ruffling up his hair, lips separating more in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Another jab at his cheek, and Dream detached his mouth from George’s face. The Brit let out a little disgusted noise at the thin film of moisture coating his visage from Dream’s warm breath and spit, lifting up his shirt to scrub it away.

He jolted at the softness that touched his stomach while his vision was obscured. “Dream…” he sighed as his abdomen was peppered with kisses, uncovering his face but letting his shirt stay bunched up.

The tip of the blond’s tongue poked out and licked at his nipples, making the shrunken man wriggle in his grasp. He pressed a wet kiss over the hardening nubs, and George had to suppress the whine that came up his throat when Dream’s lips left.

“Can I take these off?” he murmured, mouth fanning balmy puffs of air over the brunet, as he tugged at the marginally damp shirt.

George could only nod again, mind feeling hazy as Dream delicately pulled the shirt over his head, clout goggles being taken with it. His thumb settled over the Brit’s midriff as he tugged his trousers and underwear down at the same time, shoes coming off with the motion.

George didn’t see where his clothes were put, but he immediately didn’t care when the blond tongued at his neck, tip trailing down his front. He wiggled when it stopped just before touching his cock and let out a desperate sound when it left the area entirely.

Dream mashed his lips back on George’s face, the latter kissing back fervently, hands clutching at his cheeks. He bit at the blond’s bottom lip, suckling as if he could give him a hickey there. Dream hummed and squeezed him close, pressing the pad of his thumb over his lover’s arousal. The brunet gasped breathlessly against the encompassing lips, the wet muscle inside snaking out to lave his features in spit. Coughing, he nudged Dream away by the chin, his other hand raking down his face to rid it of fluids.

“You look so fucking hot right now.” Dream said huskily, rubbing his thumb in small circles over the other man’s cock. “I bet you want me to suck you off, huh Georgie?”

At the hard press of his cock over his stomach, George moaned. “Please, Dream.”

Like a toy, the blond maneuvered George the way he wanted over his left hand, thumb hooking over his waist to keep him in place. His right went out of George’s view, a zipper sounding off underneath his perch, but the brunet didn’t think much about it because those heavenly lips started mouthing over his already leaking dick.

His thighs squeezed tight over Dream’s chin, and he keened when the other man’s tongue pressed flat over his whole cock. “Oh, _Dream,_ yes please!”

The blond lapped at him like he was an exceptionally delicious ice cream cone, saliva pooling all over George’s lower half and dripping off his hand. A moment later, Dream pulled back a bit, his right hand returning to pry George’s twitching legs off his chin and spread them wide before going back to it’s previous task. He pulled the Brit’s legs into his mouth, keeping them bent with his teeth. Closing his mouth just under George’s navel, he continued, giving a hard suck and pressing his tongue insistently at his length.

The brunet cried out, back arching. He grasped at Dream’s hand, digging his blunt nails into the large palm as he tried to rut up into the wet muscle, teeth pressing harder over his thighs.

It didn’t take long for George to come, the bitter taste splashing onto Dream’s tongue. He swallowed the tiny puddle without hesitation, giving one last heavy suck around the man’s lower half, saliva sloshing around obscenely as George mewled from the overstimulation.

Dream pulled him out, and George’s body glistened with spit and sweat. The Brit panted in the blond’s hand, and he was given a few moments to recover before Dream lowered him.

“Can--can I rub you on my cock?” Dream mumbled, suddenly shy.

George’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about how the blond’s cock would be significantly… bigger at this size. The Brit estimated it proudly stood about three inches taller than him, tip flushed with need as a drop of pre dripped down the underside, anticipating George’s answer.

He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, the action rendered useless from the fact he was coated in a layer of slime, and swallowed. “Y-yeah,” he said, unable to avert his eyes.

In seconds his entire front was pressed gently to the side of the blond’s throbbing dick, palm trapping him against the furnace like heat.  
“This fine?” Dream asked, slowly pumping from base to tip, a little shiver going through him.

He answered by poking his tongue out, letting it drag up and down with Dream’s hand movements while his arms circled around it. The blond groaned, picking up the pace and squeezing firmly.

George was soon compressed tightly against his partner’s arousal, hardly able to breathe but loving every second of it. It was dizzying how fast he went up and down, the sliver of forest he could see in the corner of his eyes blurred heavily as he was pumped hilt to tip. His own cock hardened again from the constant friction, little gasps going unheard from how quiet it was compared to the rumbling grunts tumbling from Dream’s lips.

When the brunet felt like he was going to come once more, he was pulled away from the suffocating heat and crushing pressure and switched to a different hand. A thumb trapped him by his middle on the palm again, and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and see exactly what was going to happen.

Dream groaned deeply, tightly fisting his dick with his right hand, thrusting up into it. It bumped up against his chest, smearing pre, and all George could do is clench his eyes shut to prepare.

A few more frenzied strokes and the Brit was utterly drenched in milky white, the blonde tapping his cock head on George’s face while he squeezed out the last drops of his come. George spluttered, leaning back and using his free hand to wipe the gunk from his eyes and nose.

“Georgie…” Dream murmured, face red and lidded eyes fixed on George’s filthy form. His thumb glided over the brunet’s stomach, slowly rubbing back over the other man’s cock with his release as lubrication. “Gonna come again? Got off on being used as a toy?”

He whined and latched his legs around the digit, bucking up into the pad. He offered the blond his best pleading face, giving a soft, “please, Dreamy…” which made Dream roll his thumb much faster over George’s dick.

He climaxed a few moments later, keening out his boyfriend’s name. Panting, he sagged into Dream’s moist hand, tiredness making him uncaring of how gross it was.

George received a big lick when his eyes fell closed. Dream cleaned him up with his tongue, eating his own come, until the Brit was just covered in a thin coating of saliva. He let out a little noise at his very sensitive cock undergoing a few more licks.

“You’re fucking disgusting.” he finally said, nudging the giant face away when he was adequately clean.

Dream grinned and gently dried the brunet with his green hoodie. “Aw, you truly flatter me, George.”

He stretched his legs out and placed his boyfriend on his knee so that he could tuck himself in and zip his trousers up. He gave George his outfit back, the man putting it back on with just a little difficulty, legs wobbly from two intense orgasms. Dream lifted him back up after, cradling him close and planting a chaste kiss on his features.

George pressed back softly, and Dream pulled back a few seconds later. The blond had a goofy smile on his face, eyes full of love and adoration. Leave it to Dream to become all mushy and sentimental after coming.

“I love you.” George said just before his lover had the chance, feathering a few little kisses over his lips and cheeks.

Dream hugged him to his chest after he pulled away. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, as of making sure this is good to post, I find out someone else actually wrote something in the macro/micro category for this fandom. Like, right before I actually post this second chapter, someone actually decided to also write stuff like that too?? Please, Anon, if you're seeing this, please come out, don't be shy. Please keep writing your thing. My brain just wants to see more stuff like that here because it's too hard writing actual sex because there's more stuff for me to mess up and make it unreadable. And also g/t and macro/micro is very nice.


	3. Georgenap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the crafting table thing? This is that. Sapnap sucks George off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hickeys and blowjob stuff. I swear actual sex is coming soon, I'm just posting these in the order I wrote them. I happen to have wrote this one a while ago, a few months after the crafting table meme started. Also in second person, with "you" being Sapnap, but even if I didn't mention it you'd all figure it out.

You slotted your lips against George’s, already asking for entrance by swiping your tongue at the seam of his lips. He huffed and opened up, pressing deeper and bringing his hands to grasp at the sides of your face.

Your cold fingertips skimmed at his bare sides, and he shivered a bit from the tingly sensation, sighing softly into the kiss. A leg hooked over your hips, drawing you in close. George grinded, clothed hard on pressing incessantly on yours, and he whined into your mouth at the contact he made.

“Needy,” you breathed against his lips, rolling your pelvis once.

He tugged you back into the kiss by your hair, tongue slipping back in and smoothing over yours eagerly. He moaned when your roaming digits finally rubbed over his nipples, lightly pinching at the hardening nubs and tracing the edges.

George made the prettiest little sounds ever, and you basked in the feeling that only you get to hear them, only you get to touch him like this. The thought furthered your excitement, and you dragged your crotch over his firmly, keeping up a slow and steady pace so that you could continue to listen to his desperate mewls as he squirmed.

You broke the kiss, a clear string connecting you to his plump lips. You trailed wet kisses over his jawline, nipping and sucking on the skin there.

“Sap…” he whimpered and tilted his head, encouraging you to mark up his neck.

Taking the hint, you scraped your teeth over his sensitive areas. Latching on, you gave him a hickey in a very hard to hide place so that everyone would know who he belonged to. A few more marks later and he was verging on keens, hands nudging you downwards where they were affixed to your locks.

You fell to your knees at the request, tugging at the hem of his trousers. Reluctantly, he let go of your hair for a bit to hold himself up on the crafting table, lifting his hips so you could pull his pants and underwear down. His shoes came off with it, leaving him only in his socks.

George threw his legs over your shoulders, yanking you close, and you went cross eyed to look at the cock mere centimeters away from your nose.

He was already leaking, pearly drops at the tip threatening to fall to the wooden floor. You swiped the pre up with your tongue, savoring the slightly tangy flavor. Gasping, he jerked forward, and his dick head smeared across your lips.

“Sapnap, please.” he whined, repeating the action.

Chuckling, you grasped at the base to keep him steady. “Needy,” you said again, taking the head in.

There was something nice about sucking your boyfriend’s cock. You loved making him unravel with just your mouth, feeling the heaviness weigh your tongue down, the salty taste of his come. The way he just _melts_ against you, heels digging into your back and fingers entangling in your uncombed locks. Eyes clenched shut in pleasure, sweet moans and whines and pants leaving his perpetually open mouth. Spit began to dribble down your chin as he thrusted up into the heat, and you used it to slicken up your own cock after freeing it.

You moaned around him, George practically squealing from the vibrations. “O-oh God, fuck, you feel so good.”

You stroked yourself quickly with a tight fist when his movements stuttered, knowing he was close.

“S-sap, I’m so close!” he whimpered, confirming your suspicions. If your mouth wasn’t full you’d smirk.

You hummed around him, wiggling your tongue the best you could from under his cock. A few more juddery thrusts and he cried out your name sweetly, a splash of warmth landing on your tongue and the rest decorating your visage in white when he pulled out.

You climaxed a few moments later, his blissed out face perfect jack off material. You stood up and captured his lips in a kiss, laughing when he pushed you away.

“Gross, Sapnap!” his face was screwed up, probably from tasting the come you neglected to lick off your lips.

“Come on, I can’t get a kissy wissy from my Georgie worgie?” you faked a sad voice, pouting.

He groaned, leaning in to give you what would likely be the smallest peck imaginable, when there was an all too familiar creak.

You both immediately turned to face the front door, opening to reveal Dream and Ponk. For just a second, they didn’t notice you both.

And then. “What’s--” a throat shattering wheeze sounded out from the blond when he locked eyes with you, and he bolted back out while doubled over.

“Not the crafting table!” Ponk shrieked after, electing to leave hastily like Dream had.

George groaned again and covered up his embarrassed features. “Oh my God, I can never show my face around the server again.”

“What about me? I’m the one with jizz on my face!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, but at least at the time of writing I meant it to be like that. And I'm so sorry that the first two have George being like submissive, I have another already written where he's the dominant one but that's the last of my prewritten stuff, so you'd have to wait a bit for me to post it. Also am I using the words submissive and dominant right?? I'm pretty sure I am.


	4. VurbPVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vurb sucks on Mega's toes and gets a foot job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, licking someone's foot and foot job and blow job? I do not have a foot fetish or anything like that, but I've been trying to write other things because I know if I don't, I'll just write the same things over and over again. And while thinking of kink stuff I was like, okay, a lot of people like feet right? Okay, I'll write that, but who will be in it? Of course, Vurb.  
> Again, I don't have a foot kink or fetish. But I'm using this to write things I would never write because they either make me uncomfortable or they're kind of awkward. Like I don't like daddy/mommy kinks, but I'm eventually going to have to write something like that because, again, it's rather common. I'm not kink shaming though, I swear.  
> Mega doesn't speak verbally, so the sign language is italicized (I really hope it doesn't mess up and not have it slanted). This is similar to the previous ones because they're in Minecraft, like death doesn't matter and you can do server stuff. And, I use the term "noirette" to refer to Vurb sometimes because he has black hair. I've seen raven or ravenette, but noirette was said to be the proper word to use after a quick Google search so I've just been going with that.

Vurb hadn’t expected anyone he had asked if he could suck their toes to accept. It was always met with shock or confusion. Incredulous laughter was a given, especially from individuals who were friends of friends that could not have guessed that one of the first things he would say when introduced was related to their feet. Once he was almost punched, Skeppy butting in and managing to sooth over the situation with the charisma Vurb sometimes forgot he possessed. After that, he resolved to only say it to people he knew or his friends knew well to avoid any severe reactions.

Besides, it was always framed as a joke, something that audiences in his friends’ videos or live streams would find comical. It’s not like Finn or Zelk or Skeppy had ever thought he actually wanted to. To them, it was just the strange humor he had; it would receive a few laughs from their watchers or at least provide a modicum of amusement for them, while his companions play along with the absurdity of it all to provide further entertainment.

Again, Vurb would have never thought anyone would have acknowledged his request with anything other than the expected ones. Never in a million years.

He had never asked the mute manager of InvadedLands before. Mostly because he thought Mega would beat the shit out of him, as he’s been known to just smite people who’ve spurned in him the slightest without warning. Mega isn’t necessarily mean spirited or short tempered, but it would be unwise to test him, particularly if you weren’t in the friend group. It’s just how he presents himself. There’s numerous genuinely good times they’ve all had together.

So Vurb decided to do it one day because what was the worst that could really happen? He would either be given a quick death by being de-opped and struck by lightning a few times or a slower one with a dull wooden sword.

Mega placed the forefinger of his right hand over his hidden lips as if he was pointing upwards, and then he moved the digit forward several inches quickly. _Sure._

It left Vurb nearly speechless. There wasn’t an eyeroll to show sarcasm nor any exaggerated facial expressions that could be perceived from the minimal area left uncovered. Not even a middle finger afterwards like the mute was rather fond of doing to show how much he hated whoever was there or what was occurring.

Taking the notepad and pen out of his pocket, the brunet scribbled down coordinates and handed them to Vurb, signing to him to be there at 11 PM precisely and to not tell anyone. Vurb nodded dumbly, still astonished Mega had left him completely unscathed from the interaction, and then the other man was off to continue his manager duties for the day.

The rest of the day for Vurb went by torturously slow, time progressing at a snail’s pace. The anticipation left him a nervous wreck, leading him to stay in his home to avoid anyone finding anything strange with his behavior.

At eleven on the dot, he teleported to the coordinates. He was in a corridor filled with doors, each a bit away from each other and a number and letter on their fronts. Mega made a decent amount from being the manager of the server, but he did seem like the type of guy that despite being able to live anywhere here, he elected to just live in an apartment. While the diamond themed owner has tons of stuff in his mansion, Mega likely owns a small amount of things.

Just before he knocked on the door directly in front of him, it creaked open to reveal the shorter man. Vurb was yanked in by the front of his cookie monster hoodie before he had a chance to say anything in greeting, the door closing behind him.

_Did anyone see you?_

Vurb shook his head, still in disbelief that this was happening. Even when he was led by the sleeve to what was presumably Mega’s bedroom, he kept expecting something completely different. There was no way Mega really wanted him to suck his toes like he had said in a joking tone of voice but also actually meant it in a weird way.

Mega sat down on the queen sized bed that took up the majority of the small room. Both of his arms moved in small upwards circles once, the index fingers of both hands unfurling for a second.

“Uh, what?” He asked, not familiar with the sign. Mega took the notepad back out and wrote something on it before showing him. “Strip?”

Vurb visibly blushed at how forward it was. Mega really agreed. It’s not a joke. Never, and he would repeat, never would he have thought anyone would’ve gone along with what he had said in a million years.

_Do you not want to?_

Vurb pulled the hoodie over his head, tossing it to the carpet. “N-no! No, I want to!” he professed quickly. “I want to. I just… I just didn’t think you would want to?”

Mega crossed his leg over the other, ankle over thigh. The brunet rolled the white sock off his foot, continuing the action with the other. _Keep going,_ he “said,” unbending one of his legs and lifting it up a bit, showcasing his spread toes.

The noirette had to swallow the build up of saliva accumulating so that he didn’t drool at the sight. Undressing until he was clad in just his pug print boxers, he glanced up with his thumbs in the waistband.

_That too._

He shimmied them down, now bare to the manager. “C-can I--?” he stopped when Mega pointed downwards.

Sinking to his knees before him, Vurb took the offered foot into his hands, marveling at how perfect both of his feet looked. All the tension melted away when he smoothed his thumbs over the soft, practically callous free skin.

“Your feet are so dainty and cute.” he mentioned offhandedly, rubbing at his sole. The foot suddenly jerked, nearly kicking him in the chin. “Hey! It’s a compliment. It makes them so irresistible…”

He hiked Mega’s leg up more, pressing a little peck over the pad of the big toe. His dick twitched in his lap, getting harder much quicker than it ever has without any stimulation. Getting bolder, he kissed it again and mouthed over it.

A snap broke him from his trance, making him look up. _So this is your fetish, huh?_

“Everyone has their own thing. Like, Skeppy wants Bad fuck him in a maid dress, and I happen to like feet, y'know?”

_Interesting. I’m glad you gave me that information._

“Oh God, please do not tell them. Especially Bad.”

When Mega’s hands stayed on his lap, neglecting to answer his plea, he kept going. Hopefully he won’t sign, write, or type a word of it. The brunet definitely didn’t want a soul (ha!) to find out about this encounter.

He licked down from there, the tip of his tongue going through the crease of the ball and then running over his sole. Mega let out a tiny, almost inaudible sound. Vurb glanced up.

The brunet pointed at himself and then hovered both hands over his sides, wriggling his fingers. _It tickles._

Vurb did it again to hear the slight noise and also because his feet were literally immaculate; like they didn’t even taste bad and they were structured so flawlessly. Unable to help himself, he lathered the whole bottom in spit, coaxing a few titters from the manager.

Now back at the top, he took Mega’s big toe into his mouth, suckling at it. He slid his tongue around it, moaning when it pinned the muscle down.

 _Weirdly hot?_ He caught Mega signing to himself in the peripheral of his vision. The brunet carried on when he noticed Vurb’s attention wasn’t fully on his feet. _Think I would rather see you doing that to another part of my body, but I'm not complaining._

Pulling off with a pop, he gave the rest the same attention, rubbing over them insistently and scrubbing his taste buds in between. His neglected cock was weeping against his stomach, so much it was like a leaky faucet, constantly dripping with want. Vurb couldn’t control the muffled, obscene noises from tumbling out from around the toes when he finally touched himself.

Mega pushed forward, cramming all five into the noirette’s mouth. His lips stretched to accommodate the wriggling intrusions, tongue hopelessly trapped under. A bit more and he gagged, the foot pulling back with threads of saliva linking it to him.

The brunet pressed his wet foot over Vurb’s dick. _Foot job? Is that a thing?_ He asked, applying the slightest bit of pressure.

Vurb keened, rolling up into the appendage. “F-fuck! Mega, please!”

He guided the manager’s foot how he wanted, gliding his tip over the arch and rubbing it under his toes, his come seeping between them. Eventually, Vurb just bucked his entire shaft into the bottom, babbling out of breath swears and praises about his feet. Mega had shrugged down his sweats just enough to expose his erection at one point, stroking himself with a loose fist while watching the show.

The noirette’s climax rapidly approached, and he could do nothing to stop himself from fucking up into Mega’s silky smooth foot to delay it. It was euphoric to at long last be able to indulge in his kink, to be allowed to experience it.

“Mega _megamegamega please--!_ ” he cried, orgasm hitting him harder than it ever had in his entire life. Shudders racked his frame as he thrusted into Mega’s soiled sole until the sensation became too much, stinging tears springing up at his eyes. Chest heaving, he reluctantly nudged the foot away so that it sat propped up on his thighs, glistening in at least three different fluids. Fighting the urge to close his eyelids, he glanced up at the manager. “H-holy fuck, Mega…”

Mega witnessed the whole thing with wide eyes, a little blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. He removed his hand from his own length for a few seconds to sign a trembly request. _Clean me off?_

Without hesitation, he raised the appendage up and lapped at his own release, making sure to tongue in between each toe. After not a trace could be seen in the spit shiny skin, Mega’s hands began to move unsurely.

A few attempts later, he got something out rather shyly. _Finish me off?_

Leg now bent beside the other, he spread them tentatively, hands hovering close to his chest. Vurb took the invitation, scooting forward; taking Mega’s dick in a spit soaked hand, he rubbed the shaft while sucking on the head, pressing his tongue incessantly under the tip and over the slit.

“Ah…”

The small moan from the mute encouraged him, making him welcome more of the pulsing cock into his mouth. Mega’s hands settled in his hair, pushing the noirette down more while he shallowly thrusted up into the moist heat.

The only warning he received was a sharp intake of breath through the brunet’s nose a minute or two later, mouth flooding with semen. Slurping, Vurb gulped down as much as he could, a bit dripping down the corners of his mouth as he panted.

Mega allowed him to pull back with a shaky sigh, fumbling to sign something. _I, fuck, God. Vurb._ He paused, searching for the words. _You're really good at that._  
Vurb laughed breathlessly. “You--you literally just let me fuck your foot, of course I’m gonna try my damn hardest to blow you.”

Mega nudged him back, tucked himself back inside of his sweats, and then collected Vurb’s discarded clothes, folding and tucking them under his arm. _Shower. It's the room closest to this one. Towel is already in there._ He said, handing over his outfit.

Vurb took the offered clothes. “Shower with me?” he asked, providing his best puppy dog eyes.

This was when Vurb thought his luck was going to run out, that the manager was finally going to smack him. Instead, after a suspenseful moment for the noirette, Mega simply shook his head, taking his index and middle digits together and tapping them with his thumb.

“Oh.” he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at that, berating himself for thinking at the end that this could’ve been more than a one time thing. Not that he was hoping for an actual relationship, more like at least a friends with benefits type of thing, but the noirette’s heart twanged painfully in his chest anyway for expecting something further. It wasn’t the slap he was expecting, but it kind of hurt in a weird way.

Just as he turned to leave for his shower, a snap made his head twist right back around.

_I expect to see you here at the exact same time tomorrow._

If he had a tail, it would be wagging at a speed fast enough to cause a small tornado. “Y-yeah! Of course, Mega.” A dumb smile made its way onto his face, unable to prevent its formation as his mood flipped right back to elation.

The manager narrowed his brown eyes. _Remember, not a word to anyone. Got it?_ He asked, enunciating his hand movements slowly to make sure Vurb understood.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this miraculously reaches someone with a foot thing going on and you decide to read it, how did I do? I did not research anything beyond what certain parts of the foot were called and synonyms to avoid repeating words too much.  
> I apologize if I messed anything up or used the wrong words for things or the sentences flow weirdly.


	5. Skephalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad chases Skeppy and then they fuck after he's caught but like, more detailed than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning: this contains consensual non-consent (is that even the term? Like it's not rape, but they both act like it during). It's implied they discussed it sometime beforehand, meaning Skeppy is just pretending he doesn't want it. Skeppy is not being raped or touched non-consensually, and Bad is not a rapist. It was preplanned. No one is having something bad happen to them. If you like Skephalo and don't mind stuff like that, it is completely safe to read. That being said, I can tag dubious consent maybe, but I probably won't update the tags with rape/noncon.  
> I wrote this because apparently a lot of people, even people considered "vanilla" have rape type fantasies for some reason?  
> So, consensual non-consent, technically drugging (the potion counts as a drug in a way), blow jobs (which were in the last three I wrote, why am I writing so many blow jobs? The next one I post on here will not be containing that at least), actual sex happening, and a little bit of aftercare in the end (probably way less than what people would do in real life, but it's Minecraft, where you can die over and over again to mobs and lava and hitting the ground too hard and be completely fine mentally and physically after respawning. So it's fine)  
> This is another inside of Minecraft thing like the last three. I use noirette as a term for Bad and bluette as a term for Skeppy sometimes, I'm sorry if that's cringey, I completely understand. I'm basing them off their Minecraft skins.

Skeppy ducked under a low hanging branch, fast, long strides coupled with his zooming eyes making the world around blur. The wood skimmed his cyan colored hair dangerously close to the scalp, making him greatly consider slowing down, but he knew his pursuer would do anything to get his claws on him. Hoping he didn’t bang his forehead on anything, he continued sprinting, weaving through the trees and jumping over rocks and logs.

“Oooooh, Geppyyyy!”

The voice rang out, a fresh rush of adrenaline accompanying it. He gasped, changing his direction to try and lose the other, despite knowing deep down it was futile, that Bad would find him no matter what. He received the unsurprising answer when he heard his name called out again, this time much louder regardless of the blood pounding in his ears.

His luck ran out a few minutes later into the chase, the toe of his shoe catching on a rock. Instinctively, his arms shot out in front of him, but his left leg twisted weirdly, leading his arms to pinwheel in confusion as he collapsed on his side in the grass. Rolling onto his front, he was just about to stand up when weight settled down on the small of his back.

Even though he was already captured, he persisted with the act. He screamed (mild) obscenities, thrashing around in the dirt in an attempt to buck the taller man off him.

“Hold still, you little muffin--!”

Managing to twist his body around, he shoved the black haired man back. Skeppy clambered away at least a foot before Bad yanked him back by the ankle, quickly perching on top of his stomach with either knee at his sides to avoid the wildly kicking legs.

Skeppy’s arms flew out to push Bad once more, but his wrists were seized easily, tightly held above his head. Wiggling did nothing to dissuade his captor, the noirette reaching into his pocket and retrieving a bottle. The potion’s contents spiraled in shades of purple, the hues dark.

Recognizing the brew, Skeppy struggled while he still could, pursing his lips when the uncorked potion was pressed there.

Bad forced it past, Skeppy reluctantly opening up so that he didn’t chip a tooth. “Don’t spit it out. Swallow it all or else.”

Letting it tumble to the side, the same hand clamped over his mouth, nails digging into his cheek. White eyes narrowed at the bluette, challenging him to waste the elixir.

Skeppy gave a heavy gulp, and the instant the liquid flowed down and burned his throat, he felt weak. Bad let go of his wrists to pat him condescendingly on the cheek, other hand stroking through cyan locks.

“Good job Geppy! Such a good boy, huh?” he cooed, thumbing just under his eye to catch the falling tears and taste them. “Hm, salty.”

Normally, a weakness potion wouldn’t be this effective, but Skeppy could barely lift a limb. His arms were cooked noodles, flopping uselessly where they were left raised above his head in the grass. His legs twitched, itching to get up and flee from the situation.

The bluette croaked. “B-bad…”

Bad shushed him, moving off his torso to scoop him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. “My goodness, you’re so filthy from all that running around and playing in the dirt! Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of those clothes in a jiffy!”

Skeppy’s head lolled to the side when he shook it to show his disagreement, his neck straining to try and right itself. “No…”

Humming and ignoring Skeppy’s pleas, the noirette trudged along the forest, eventually seeing the little wooden shack he had built earlier in preparation of his catch. He managed to open the door without putting the other down, and Skeppy upped his writhing, which wasn’t much.

“Oh, calm down! Fussy muffinhead.” he said, nudging the door shut.

Through bleary eyes, Skeppy saw that the only things in the dim room was a bed tucked into the corner and a crafting table in another. He was transferred to the former and lied down on top of the comforter, looking up at his captor with big, wet eyes, begging him not to.

That only spurred Bad on, him kicking off his boots and kneeling on the bed to get closer. Skeppy’s arms were maneuvered back above his head, the noirette pulling the hoodie over his head with minimal resistance, the shirt underneath coming off with it. “Goodness, you look so enticing.” he marveled, reaching out to smooth a thumb over a blue tinted nipple.

Skeppy sucked in a sharp breath, forcing another head turn so that he faced the oak wall. The noirette tenderly rubbed circles into his sensitive flesh, other hand smoothing over his midriff. He couldn’t see from the angle he let his head rest, so he jolted at the wetness that smoothed over his other nipple. It traced at the edges before pressing flat over the whole thing, dragging over the hardening bud, and Skeppy gasped and wiggled.

“Hmm,” Bad licked over it again, this time slower like he was thoroughly tasting, drawing out an almost buzzing sound from the bluette, “y’know, I almost expected blueberries, ‘cause they’re blue. Cute, little blueberries.”

“Pl-ple… ease… stop…” he said in the middle of Bad’s rambles, woefully disregarded with another absentminded shush.

He pulled firmly on the waistband of the bluette’s trousers with a single hand, the other holding Skeppy still so that he didn’t slide towards him. Just like with his shirt, his underwear was stripped off him at the same time as his pants, shoes and socks cast aside.

Shivering, he tried to bend his knees to cover his privates, only succeeding in sprawling his legs out further. He slumped completely boneless from the effort, feeling exhausted and panting lightly.

The noirette giggled, palming himself. “Aw, Geppy, so small and helpless. So weak you can barely move a muscle.” At the despondent look he was given, and the pitiful sound that creaked through when the bluette's gaze drifted downwards, Bad let out a moan, briefly squeezing his crotch harder.

Standing for a moment, Bad shedded himself of his own clothes, leaving his boxers on; he climbed onto Skeppy afterwards, straddling his chest.

“Oh my Gosh, your sweet, little lips would feel heavenly wrapped around me, hm?” Bad asked rhetorically, not expecting a positive response. He tugged the waistband down just enough to expose himself. The bellend smudged over the bluette’s lips, Bad groaning and rolling up into it. “Nnhhh, frick. O-okay, open up, Geppy.”

With no difficulty, he pried open the bluette’s mouth, slipping himself inside. Skeppy made a miserable sound around the head, the vibrations shooting up Bad’s cock and making him moan.

“G-goodness!” he gasped, pushing until he was about halfway. “So good, f-fudge…” he thrusted slowly for a while, eyes cinched shut as he whimpered from the warmth.

Skeppy let out another uncomfortable noise, nearly a gag from the head bumping against the back of his throat. The noirette opened his eyes, and the sight alone could’ve been enough to make him come right there.

Lips stretched obscenely around his length, face wet with tears and flushed scarlet, little cries sending pleasant pulses through his cock. It took everything in him to stop, sliding out with a desperate whine. The string connecting the throbbing tip to Skeppy’s swollen lips just about made him plunge back inside, but he reluctantly restrained himself.

Promptly, he got off the other, picking up his discarded pants and plucking another bottle from the pocket.

“Buh-ad… no…” The bluette warbled as Bad sat on his knees between his twitchy legs, spreading them farther apart.

Slicking up three fingers, the noirette rubbed the tip of the index over Skeppy’s quivering hole. “So adorable,” he said, voice dulcet, as he wormed in two fingers and watched the other’s face crease in discomfort, a few more tears slipping out and adding to the dampness on his face. Skeppy squirmed, and the fingers probed deeper. “You can’t do a thing to stop me, huh Geppy? I can do whatever I want.”

The bluette sniveled pitifully, hands failing to cooperate to push away the touches. “St… op.”

“No matter how much you struggle, you’ll never be able to stop me. So pathetic.” Bad giggled, cramming in the third finger, scissoring the weakly clenching ring. His free hand enveloped the base of Skeppy’s shaft, which had begun to stiffen despite the harsh treatment. “And look at you! Getting hard from it. Getting hard from being completely defenseless.”

“Nnn… no, Bad…” he wheezed, hips involuntarily jerking up when the other slowly fisted his dick. “D… don’t… want th-th… is.”

Bad tsked and squeezed on the upstroke, Skeppy whining at the tightness surrounding the tip, body trembling. “Poor Geppy,” Bad sang, kneading the pad of his thumb into the slit, earning another noise from the bluette, “lying to yourself.”

Tossing his head back, he moaned when the searching digits jabbed into his sweet spot, fidgeting feebly. They pressed firmly, rubbing right over the bundle of nerves, and Bad savored all the sounds spilling from the other’s lips.

Bad pulled his fingers out, Skeppy sagging in relief. His respite didn’t last long because the noirette yanked him closer, his tired eyes fluttering back open.

“Ah-ah, don’t fall asleep on me yet, muffin.” the sleek head was pressed at the bluette’s entrance, slowly pushing into the tight heat. “O-oh my goodness! Frick, you’re still so tight.”

Skeppy hissed, writhing weakly while being penetrated. He hiccupped, crying again, only able to get out babbles that vaguely sounded like pleas for him to stop.

The noirette bottomed out, doubling over and groaning out a string of almost swears. Giving virtually no time for Skeppy to adjust, he pulled out and shoved back in, setting up a fast rhythm.

“G-god, you feel so fricking good,” Bad moaned, fucking up into him roughly, continuously jerking him off and digging his nails into soft hips. “You look so good, all teary eyed and red faced.”

Skeppy keened hoarsely, back arching and limbs twitching uselessly when his prostate was slammed into. He started to sob when Bad lifted his pelvis up slightly to angle his thrusts in just the right way to hit it head on again and again, hole convulsing around the pulsating shaft.

“Oh frick, frick, Geppy,” he rasped, watching Skeppy’s visage in rapt attention, “ _F-frick_ , I fudging love how you can’t do anything. So pliant and malleable below me.” he gave the bluette a brief, feverish kiss, swallowing up his needy whimpers, “I just want to keep you like this. My little, helpless muffin, reliant on me for everything. I--I can just shove inside whenever and you can’t do a thing but flipping take it.”

Bad latched onto his neck, sucking deep bruises into the sensitive skin, changing the pace of his thrusts to short and brutally quick. The bluette wailed shrilly, and Bad kept stroking his cock even after he came, coercing constant high-pitched noises from him.

“Keep you like this,” he growled into his throat, “So freaking hot. Uhnnn, frick, j-just use you like a cock warmer, k-keep you speared on me for hours. Sc-screwing you when I feel like it… just, jus’--mmhhhhhh, frick, _Geppyyyyy!_ ”

He grunted, climaxing as deep as he could inside Skeppy, slumping down onto his chest afterwards. They both were quiet for a few moments, save for their breathless pants.

Peeling himself away, the noirette pulled his spent cock out slowly, watching the other’s nose scrunch up from his dick scraping against his fluttering walls. A flood of come followed, loose hole clenching around nothing as it stained the sheets.

He reached for his pants, fetching the third bottle of the day from a pocket, this one’s contents white. “Drink up, Geppy.” he said, holding the bluette’s head up and gently pressing it to his reddened lips.

Skeppy drank it, the milk negating the effects of the weakness potion the second it went down and soothing the burn. “Th-thanks, Bad.” he croaked, coughing a bit. He winced at the ache in his ass.

Bad gathered him up in his arms, holding him close. “I, um, I wasn’t too rough, was I?” he asked meekly, averting his gaze to the crafting table in the corner. “I’m sorry, I think I got a little too… intense there at the end. I’m sorry.”

Skeppy gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, tenderly placing his hand on the other and turning him to face him. “You were great. So fuckin’ sexy.” a little blush spread over his cheeks, and the bluette gave him a few little kisses for how cute he was.

“Are--are you sure?” he mumbled shyly, and only Bad could pound into someone ruthlessly and then be bashful after the act.

Another kiss at his lips, this one longer and filled to the brim with sweetness and comfort. “Bad, if I didn’t want to, I would’ve safeworded.” Skeppy reassured him, curling his fingers through dark locks. “I loved the roughness and your dirty talk at the end, okay? You did really, really good.”

His sheepish grin turned into a giddy smile, snowy eyes overflowing with adoration. “I love you, muffin.” he breathed out a moment later, planting a tingly peck on the bluette’s forehead.

“Love you too,” Skeppy said, shifting a bit in his arms. “Okay, we’re sweaty and I’m covered in come. Did you bring anything to wipe us off?”

“I was thinking we head back to Invaded. We logged out in your house, so we can go like this and take a proper shower.” Bad suggested.

Skeppy cuddled into his shoulder. “Sounds good, but you have to carry me. I’m kinda sore.”

“Of course, Geppy.” he agreed, and they logged out of the throw away world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can cross this off on the list of things I wrote, so that's something I guess. I'm sorry if anything is formatted weirdly or you don't like the overuse of synonyms. Ever since school, I get this weird feeling if I use the same word to describe something too many times, like my English teacher is going to judge me. Or if I start too many sentences with the same word. Makes me feel like I'm awful at writing. And sorry that I'm always going to write cum as come.


	6. Georgenap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has a stomachache and asks George to give him a tummy rub. Bemused, George reluctantly agrees after some coaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this after that shock stream Dream did. Around like the middle, Sapnap starts complaining that his stomach hurts, and he asks George to give him a tummy rub. I think he said tummy massage originally, can't exactly remember because I wrote this a while ago, like a month or two after that stream. Who even says tummy massage though?? Even the word tummy makes me cringe, but there's only so many times you can type stomach without feeling like you're repeating yourself too much and your story is horribly written.  
> This has uh, stomach kink (not sure of the word), burping kink, two guys rubbing their dicks together (pretty sure there's a word for that, but I don't know how I would even look that up), and that's probably it? Again, it just came to me after watching that stream. I'm not sure if this is a common kink thing or not? I at least liked how there were lots of synonyms for me to use to describe stomach noises and stuff.  
> This one is set in normal real life. So I used Sapnap's real name. Sorry if that puts some people off.

It started with slight fidgeting, shifting slowly on the couch. It wasn’t enough to capture George’s attention at first, his eyes remaining glued to the TV as his friend got comfortable on the other end. As time progressed, the subtle wiggling only became more pronounced, the younger man making a strained noise, almost a grumble.

More movement, somehow very audible despite how plush the grayish blue cushions were, a creak sounding out from where Nick pushed hard against the backrest while stretching. Further noise from George’s right, a distinct groan, the pillowy seat just beside his thigh dipping down a bit for a few seconds as his housemate struggled to be comfy.

Blindly grabbing for the remote sitting at the edge of the end table, the darker haired brunet turned the volume up a couple notches, putting it back and reaching for his phone. Sighing, he continued to ignore whatever complex gymnastics Nick was doing on the furniture, checking his DMs and scrolling through fanart on his tag.

“Georgieeeeee…” his friend whined loudly, knocking the phone out of his hand with a foot and onto his lap. Legs settled down over his thighs quickly, trapping it underneath his ankle.

The disgruntled Brit fished his phone out, glaring at the man currently sprawled over the couch and, by extension, him. “What?”

He tossed an arm over his stomach, a slight bit of his midriff exposed from his hoodie riding up. “My tummy huuuurts,” he complained, writhing around.

George snorted, eyes back on his phone. “Tummy? What are you, five?” Nick kicked his legs a tad bit like a fussy child, his ankle colliding with the Brit’s slender wrist and making him drop his phone yet again, groaning noisily to obtain the other’s attention. “What?” he asked exasperatedly, facing his prone friend. “You bitch about having stomach aches all the time.”

“No I don’t,” he mumbled, shimmying into the cushions with a pout.

“Really,” George deadpanned, “you don’t complain about it every week?”

The fair haired brunet wiggled his limbs, huffing a bit before going quiet for a moment. George was just about to turn away and resume either looking at his phone or mindlessly watching cartoons, when Nick finally spoke up. “Georgie,” he spoke, voice quavering as he pitched it higher for sympathy.

“What?” he repeated for the third time, patience wearing thin rather fast.

The younger man’s features displayed a look meant to evoke pity in his friend. “Give me a tummy rub?”

“No.” he said briskly, rolling his eyes and turning away from the pathetic sight.

“George, please, it hurts,” he begged, trailing off into another long, distressed whine that made George reluctantly glance over. He upped the puppy dog look, sticking his bottom lip out and widening his hazel eyes. “I’ll do anything! I’ll buy you McDonald’s or, or you can tweet something embarrassing on my account? Pwease, Gogy?”

The Brit took a moment to consider the tempting offer, face thoughtful. “Hmmm… fine.” he caved in, keeping down the devious smile that wanted to come up. “I want both though.” Free fast food and tweeting something humiliatingly screenshot worthy on his friend’s account? It was definitely something to look forward to.

Nick’s legs left his lap so he could sit up properly on the couch, and he rolled his Dream hoodie over his head, casting it onto the coffee table.

“Why are you taking your shirt off?” he questioned, feeling a muted heat rise to his cheeks as Nick placed his naked back on his lap, head sat on the armrest.

The other brunet squirmed in anticipation. “‘Cause when you get a massage, you don’t have a shirt on, dummy,” he answered, folding his arms behind his head.

George couldn’t help but admire the sight before him, at least a little. Chest hair dark and fuzzy, steeply tapering off into a thin line before rushing outwards and thickly covering his stomach. The moderate rise and fall, breathing completely calm despite the fact he’s resting in his close friend’s lap.

With some hesitation, George set his hands flat over the abdomen, pushing very lightly into the slim layer of padding. The younger man let out a pleased sigh, eyelids drooping in an instant as George slowly rubbed circles onto his stomach.

Another light push and Nick burped, groaning after. “Sorry, man.”

“I-it’s fine, Gasnap.” The Brit said, managing to keep the flustered tone out of his voice that threatened to seep through, infinitely glad the other’s eyes stayed closed.

As he carried on, Nick’s sounds only became more frequent, unashamed of how vocal he was with his almost sexual groans and satisfied belches. The dark haired brunet couldn’t help but blush profusely as he worked his fingers into the muscles, massaging the furry belly. It gurgled faintly, churning around the likely large amount of unhealthy snacks his friend ate earlier that gave him his indigestion. Sloshing with each knead of his palms, Nick content to lie bonelessly on his thighs, pleased rumbles spilling easily from his plump lips.

George didn’t know why this was so exhilarating, the sounds and feel turning him on. His cock twitched in his sweats, and he desperately tried to stop the unwanted arousal before the younger man noticed; he could never get over the embarrassment of accidentally popping a boner on his friend’s back.

Nick moaned loudly, a hiccupping burp cutely reverberating after. It sounded so undeniably sexual, so the Brit accomplished the tough task of tearing his eyes away to look at his friend’s crotch. And it was still startling to see the prominent bulge in his shorts, George’s own briskly chubbing up enough to where he was certain Nick could feel it poking into his back.

And Nick hadn’t said a word about it, simply basking there from George’s nimble digits rubbing into his abdomen, lids blissfully closed. There was no way his erection wasn’t noticeable. It was like it didn’t faze him at all. The gears turned in George’s head, and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“Uhm, N-nick?” he whispered, resisting the urge to hump into the weight above. When he was given a small hum as reply, he took a deep breath to gain confidence. “Can I try something?”

His friend cracked an eye open, lazy smile on his face. “Sure.”

Their other friend could walk in at any minute if he decided to take a break from editing. Clay could decide to check on what they were doing or he could come down to get a snack. Patches could meow for food and force him to come down and feed her. There were so many reasons that could make the blond leave his room and discover them in what was about to be a very compromising position, but George really couldn’t help himself. He motioned for Nick to lift up for a moment, the younger complying; he lied flat on the cushions, watching the other curiously. The Brit moved to straddle his hips, simultaneously grinding his clothed cock into Nick’s and gently kneading his tummy.

“UurrRRRURP, fuck, _George!_ ” he groaned, the blaring burp making the dark haired brunet’s dick jump in his trousers.

“That’s so hot…” George murmured to himself, rolling his pelvis again. He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut.

Nick yanked him down, eagerly kissing the other brunet, hands sliding down to grope at his ass. Unceasingly, the Brit caressed the stomach below him, and he pressed both hands in more as he leaned closer.

“Wait, wait--don’tsqueezeme--!” he gasped, but George kept his lips firmly locked against his, tongue slipping through. The pressure made him burp straight into the unsuspecting Brit’s mouth, the vociferous sound muffled by the dank cavity.

George pulled back, coughing a bit. The heat lingered in his mouth, the unholy mix of sour cream chips, cookies, melon milk, and things he couldn’t accurately identify overpowering his palate. Tingly on his taste buds, mingling in the air around. It crossed his mind that this was supposed to be gross and rude, that he was supposed to be at least mildly upset about it. The younger man’s visage heated up considerably at his blunder, sheepishly mumbling an apology, waiting for the Brit to rightfully cuss him out for burping directly into his mouth while making out.

Instead, he pushed roughly into Nick’s gut, locking lips with him right when he belched as predicted. The taste smoldered on his tongue, mouth filled with the acidic heat, and George gulped harshly, detaching from the other’s mouth.

The dark haired brunet yanked the other’s shorts and underwear down to his knees quickly, his own bottoms only making it to his thighs before he got impatient.

“D-damn, George, i-is burping really that sexy?” he asked shakily, gripping George’s hips harder as the Brit stroked their cocks with a spit coated hand in tandem.

He was answered with more kissing at his lips and pleasurable rubbing at this abdomen, shaft pressed tightly against George’s as he fisted them fast. “God, Nick…” he whined, swiveling his wrist around their tips, the motion greatly eased by the slick pre steadily dripping, “fuck, fuck, fuck please…”

Another belch filled his cheeks, raucous and rather potent compared to the last one; it was partly swallowed down with watery eyes, the rest let out into the air as he coughed.

“George, are y--” Nick was cut off when he was kissed once again, the other brunet crushing his lips hungrily against his to help muffle his moans, humping frantically into his dick.

Every little noise rumbling up from Nick’s throat, the intoxicating flavor permeating his senses, and the loud gurgling from the abdomen he was currently caressing made him mewl ardently into the younger man’s mouth. George was so close, the feeling furling low in his own stomach, full body tingling nicely, nearly lightheaded. A few more pumps and he broke the kiss to muffle his keen into Nick’s shoulder, the scent of a fresh belch released to blend in the air around.

The Brit stroked himself through his orgasm, shuddering hand exceedingly slippery as he squeezed his sensitive cock securely against the fair haired brunet’s.

Nick came soon after with a grunt, tugging the other’s hair up so he could kiss him again, lips sliding sloppily and lazily. George finally let go of their spent dicks, his semen dampened hand gliding on the dense patch of hair beneath him, spreading it around the heaving gut.

His lungs tickled, and he pulled away to pant breathlessly, hands still. “Nick… o-oh my god.” The younger burped in his face when he pressed in a bit, the smell burning and imprinting itself in his nostrils. “St-stop it!” he hissed, features shamefully managing to redden further, cock nearly twitching.

Smirking, Nick forced another one up to fluster his friend, this one a little hiccupy. “Why? You seem to love it.”

George smeared his hand over the other brunet’s mouth, covering the lower half of his face in white. “Shut. Up.”

He giggled in spite of what was just streaked unapologetically across his face, tongue reflectively darting out to wet his lips and ultimately taste their combined release. “Dude, everyone has their kink.” he said, eyes roaming over where his stomach hair was slicked down, George’s left hand absentmindedly squishing come all over the area.

Following to where Nick was looking, he squeaked and tore his hand away like he had touched hot metal. “S-sorry!” he spluttered. Abruptly, George scrambled off his friend and stood up, pulling his sweats up and wiping his dirtied hand into the fabric.

“S’fine, George.” Nick said, repeating George’s actions in a much less hurried way. He slipped his Dream hoodie on, pinching the front out a bit so that the inside stayed clean. “You don’t need to stress out. I can take a shower.”

The Brit envied how calm the younger man was, like sharing a weirdly kinky experience with your friend of four years and roommate of three months was not a big deal. His own nerves felt shot, the adrenaline dwindling giving a light tremble to his body. The sweat that accumulated cooled uncomfortably on his skin, making it feel as though he was still exposed in the middle of the living room, not to mention what was now soaking into his boxers. He could still feel the nearly numbing heat nuzzle his cheeks, the smell of past heady burps clinging desperately to him.

And he felt so damn embarrassed. It was the other reason his face felt hot enough to fry an egg. His cock literally touched the other man’s, lengths right up against each other’s as he stroked them with his own hand. Literally jerked his friend off because of all the gross noises his stomach made and his belches.

“George…” Nick started when he saw the uneasiness on his face, voice soft. He took a moment to gather his thoughts so that he could find the right thing to say. “It’s all fine. What just happened here is just between us, and it doesn’t have to change a thing, okay? We can still just be friends.” he finished, sounding sincere. A small smile was offered, and the fair haired brunet gave George a pat on the shoulder in lieu of a hug.

George couldn’t help but return the gesture a long moment later, awkwardness fading a bit. “I--thanks, Nick.” he mumbled.

He was given another reassuring pat. “Okay, we’re good here, right? You’re good? ‘Cause I need a shower.”

“Yeah…” George sighed, “we’re good.” He shuffled uncomfortably, reminded of the little bit of come drying in his underwear. “Can we just talk about it later or something?”

“Sure, dude.” Nick said, leaving the room for his shower.

The Brit took sometime to check around the couch, to make sure there was nothing amiss before he too left to clean himself. His friend hadn’t seemed perturbed by the whole thing, so George chose to forget about it for the moment by editing a video he should’ve uploaded a week ago after showering in the downstairs bathroom to avoid suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like with some of the other ones, I describe things in a way that seems very unsexy, like someone being covered entirely in spit or someone literally crying while being fucked. Like, is stomach gurgling sexy? Is burping sexy? Probably to someone. Did I describe it in a very unsexy way? Probably.  
> The next chapter is Dreamnotfound, with dom George. I already have it as a draft and formatted all good, but I'll wait a bit to post it.


	7. Dreamnotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George transforms Clay into his underwear, wears him the entire day, and then comes in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I got this idea from? I know it's a thing, but I don't think it's very common, so I can maybe say I'm one of the first to write a clothing transformation fanfic in this particular fandom? At least one of the first. I don't know if that could be considered an achievement. All I've been doing since very early January of 2020 is writing about blocky guys having sex and playing Minecraft.  
> And I finally wrote dom George. When I write more because everything in this chapter and the ones before were prewritten, I'll make sure to switch up who tops/bottoms and who's the dom/sub. So I'm just seeing them all as switches considering it's not like we actually know which one they are. Also, did I use any of those words right??  
> Warnings for this one: underwear transformation, degradation, mentions of blow jobs, praising, fingering for like a second, hand jobs, safeword use, and kind of kink negotiation at the end maybe?  
> And WOOO yeaaahh, aftercare. I managed to actually write it, and I think I did pretty okay. In most other fics, it's usually just cuddling or taking a bath, so I thought that was good enough to write. I haven't had a bath in so, so many years though and was like, how do people do it? How would I write it? Am I really going to have to look up how to take a bath? The answer to the last question it yes, I had to look it up.  
> This is a real life thing, so Dream's real name is used a few times.

As soon as the front door shut, the wiggling started back up with renewed vigor, the crotch of his briefs shifting as vehemently as it could around his half hard dick. It still wasn’t much, just a light twitching that could barely stimulate anyone who wasn’t aware of the circumstances surrounding this particular pair of underwear, but George couldn’t help but grin to himself. Reaching down, he gave a brief, warning squeeze, mumbling a quiet but stern “behave” just loud enough for anything around his person to hear, and the action halted.

He shucked the plastic bags a bit higher on his forearm and kicked his shoes away to rest near the door. His feet were protected from the cold linoleum of the kitchen floor by his socks as he shuffled around, putting away the few groceries he bought earlier from his long outing. There was another impatient twitch, but he chose to let it slide just like the few other times it happened today, this time pulling the fabric of his pants and underwear away from his cock and pinching it. He grinded the pads of his fingers together for a moment, satisfied with the message he gave when all activity ceased once again after an uncontrollable spasm. Lenient, a considerable amount more than he would opt for generally, but George thought a few chances were needed when they’ve never done this before.

The Brit made his way to the bedroom after, stripping himself of everything except his briefs. The lime green (at least he was told that it was lime, his eyes registering it as being colored piss yellow) underwear quivered when he stroked a fingertip lightly down his length, chasing a prominent vein.

“Aw, Dreamy, are you excited?” he asked while groping himself, aware no verbal response could be produced. “Little slut could hardly wait, huh? Squeezing around my cock all day while I talked with friends and ran errands.” Thumbing the bellend and fondling his balls through the cotton, he scooted farther up on the bed and fell backwards, his warming skin meeting the cool blanket. “Move now. I know you’re dying to feel around me like the cockslut you are.”

His underwear was practically trembling, the sensation feeling delightful and adding to his own motions. Still wasn’t much compared to something like a vibrator, but it was more about the fact that it was another person. A person who was folded down and shaped into something he could wear around his most intimate bits, shielded completely from the world when he wore something as normal and uninteresting as pants. Its only purpose was to add support and stop the unpleasant friction from his jeans, to absorb every little bit of sweat and give a sense of modesty when pressed around him.

Just the thought that his boyfriend was unable to do a thing except shiver around his cock made him moan and snake his hand under the waistband, giving himself slow strokes at the base. His erection strained against his briefs, a darkened spot forming right where the tip was tightly pressed.

“Forced to soak up my pre like a little come rag.” he spat out, pulling and twisting the thin fabric around his digits, yanking it far away from one of his thighs. His efforts forced a full spasm out of his underwear, a nice little tingle shooting up his spine and down to his toes. “Bet you’d love the feeling of me coming in you like this, filling you up with my load like the dirty whore you are.”

George pumped his shaft quicker, wanting to make his fantasy a reality while savoring all the warbling the cotton’s doing. “You’re fucking pathetic, Clay. If you had a mouth, you’d be whining like a bitch in heat, begging me to ram my cock down your throat and make you cry and drool around it.”

The brunet’s imagination gave him a clear picture of the scene: nose crushed against skin, his entire length engulfed in wet heat, the end being squeezed around constricting throat muscles, and tearful, yellow (green nearly covered up by the pupil, so cute and innocently wide like a doe’s, just asking to be used and ruined) eyes looking up at him--another glob of come left the tip and his briefs obediently sopped it up. George nearly regretted that he couldn’t see that today, but what made up for it was the fact that his boyfriend’s nonexistent face was situated right in the crotch he was currently drenching in precome. Almost like the blond was nuzzling his cheek against him, wordlessly requesting to suck him off.

“Fuck, I can’t think of any other slut who would agree to something as demeaning as this except you, Clay.” he hissed, one hand pumping up and down furiously while the other’s fingers rubbed and tweaked at the head through the fabric, toying with the steadily leaking slit. His briefs vibrated, a shudder wracking his frame from how good it all felt. “St-stupid slut, so fucking needy and worthless. I’m gonna fill you up with so much come, fucking drown you in it. Gonna ruin you from ever being worn again.”

He was so close, grinding his palm into his dick, compressing firmly around himself. The Brit couldn’t help but groan deeply as he came, hands and digits unrelenting in their movements until he was gasping from the sensitivity as he rode out his orgasm.

He had never come so hard in his entire damn life, limbs a bit twitchy and cock still pulsing in his briefs. He gently grasped at his softening length, lightly squeezing it through the cotton just for his hot come to squish around, slicking the front up even more. There were a few flutters around him, his underwear reminding him of its existence, making him chuckle breathlessly and offer no response.

He scooted back towards the edge of the bed and gingerly pulled the sullied pair of underwear down his legs, making sure nothing happened to drip out. Balling it up, he used a dry area to wipe his shaft clean before tossing it to the middle of the mattress.

Just before he started, George’s phone was haphazardly tossed to the end of the bed, a few inches shy of meeting the floor. Unlocking it revealed it was opened on an app he had used earlier. He pressed twice, the second message that popped up being a confirmation, and suddenly all six feet and three inches of his equally naked boyfriend was in place of the briefs he had worn all day.

And a sight it was, almost making his thoroughly spent dick twitch again from arousal. From head to toe, Clay glistened from a mixture of George’s sweat and come, his freckled face taking the brunt of it. He was flushed all over, trembling and gasping, eyes blown out but unfocused. His cock stood at attention, rock hard against his tense stomach and oozing so much that if George didn’t know any better, he would’ve suspected him of already coming.

“Dreamy,” George called out softly, placing a tentative hand on the blond’s calf.

His leg jumped a bit from the contact, and he blinked rapidly for a few seconds before the dazed look disappeared. His teary gaze settled on George, whimpering when the hand crept up to squeeze his thigh. “G… Georgie…” he rasped, throat scratchy and voice at a whisper.

The room temperature water was already being pressed to Clay’s lips, the brunet monitoring how much he drank so that he wouldn’t choke. He stretched to place it on the bedside table after the blond downed half.

“Fine?” he asked, waiting for consent to be given now that his boyfriend was a person again. Clay nodded, swallowing audibly, and that was all George needed to continue further. “Spread your legs some more, slut. You should be quite familiar with that action.”

The blond did what he was told without question, leaning back on the bed when a light push was given to his chest. His hips jerked up when the pre was collected from his cock by thin fingers, the other hand sliding to pinch his inner thigh.

“Be still,” the Brit warned, semen coated digits prodding at his hole. “You’ve been good so far, it would be quite a shame if I had to punish you. Remember, no moving and no coming.”

The blond breathed in noisily and quickly, his whole body shaking, but he managed another nod. A finger pushed through the quivering ring, wiggling around a bit before the middle accompanied it; Clay moaned brokenly, voice increasing in pitch when they pressed into a certain spot that made him nearly come, cock twitching pathetically.

George didn’t let up, driving the tips repeatedly into his boyfriend’s prostate, the man practically squealing and wailing from the pressure as fat tears rolled down his face. Clay squirmed on his digits, and before the Brit had a chance to retaliate for him disobeying, he succeeded in getting a single word out.

“K-kuuuh-kumquat!”

All at once, George’s hands left his body like his skin was hot enough to leave burns, the urgency in the way it was said making him inwardly panic. The Brit maneuvered so that he sat beside him on the bed. “Shit, fuck, are you okay?” he asked, the scene put on hold or possibly ended.

His palms hovered over Clay, unsure on whether he would be okay to touch him or if it could upset him further. He was answered when Clay’s trembling arms draped themselves over his shoulders a moment later, his face snuggling into the brunet’s hair as he pulled him close. George was smushed into his chest, his own arms curling loosely around his waist as his boyfriend’s tremors slowly dissolved and his heart rate relaxed.

“‘M sorry…” was eventually mumbled into his dark locks after a few minutes, his breath warming the top of his head. “I got o’erwhelmed… an’ didn’t w-want a p’nishment…”

George peeled his face away to speak properly. “Shhh, it’s alright, baby. Don’t apologize for using your safeword. I’m sorry I went too far.” he shuffled a bit back to look Clay in the eyes, hands ghosting over cooling flesh until he was cupping his wet cheeks, the other leaning into the soft touch. “Want to talk about it now or during your bath when you’re a bit more calm?”

Clay tugged the brunet back into his hold. “Later… t-touch me?” he begged in a tiny voice, face buried back in his hair as he nuzzled him. “W’nna come…”

“A-are you sure?” he asked, receiving what could be interpreted as a nod at the top of his head. A small glance downwards at his lap revealed that the blond was still painfully hard, his hips swiveling slightly and thighs rubbing together, desperate for friction. George wondered why he didn’t notice, but he chalked it up to the anxiety that welled up and lingered for a bit when his boyfriend safeworded. “Okay, Dreamy,” he started, fingers curling around his boyfriend's throbbing erection and pumping at a moderate pace; his hand slid uninhibited, the pre from before acting as adequate lubrication, and he swiveled his palm to spread it around, “come whenever you like. You earned it, baby.”

Clay keened, bucking up into George’s hand and squeezing him tighter to his person. “Puh-lease! Please, G-georgie.”

The Brit shushed him and moved his hand fast around him, feathering kisses over every bit of heated skin he could reach. “I got you, I got you…” he murmured, wrist twisting at just the right place to make Clay choke out a loud moan.

The cries just above him swiftly reached a crescendo, the blond sobbing out unintelligible pleas as George’s hand was promptly soaked and dripping. Come splattered over his heaving stomach, mixing with beads of sweat, and Clay slumped over George near bonelessly.

“Better, Clay?” he asked after giving his boyfriend a moment to calm down from his high.

The blond nodded, whining when the Brit slipped out of his arms. “Shh, just gotta run you a bath. You’re still covered in sweat and come. It’ll help make you feel better.”

Groaning, he nodded again, this time with a pout that George planted a little peck on. The brunet left for the adjacent bathroom, going through the familiar motions of rinsing out the tub of any potential debris still around and filling it with water a few degrees short of scalding, which was preferred by his other half. When it was a few inches from the rim, he turned off the faucet and fetched the blond.

He settled in just behind Clay, letting the spent blond lay back so that his head rested on his chest. George let him just soak for a few minutes in comfortable silence, basking in the warmth of the water before he had him sit up a bit.

Grabbing the body wash he had stood on the edge, he lathered up a cloth and started gently scrubbing his boyfriend’s body. “Are you doing okay? Do you wanna talk about it now or tomorrow?”

“Now I guess…” he said, wiggling a little when the Brit’s cleaning got to his thighs, the movements turning even lighter. “I’m… I liked it when you used me, kind of like what we usually would do. I like it when you treat me like I’m an object, like--like I’m yours to do whatever you want with, but…” pausing to find the right words, he fiddled with his own fingers to keep his twitchy hands occupied.

“Take your time, baby. I want to know what I can do better for you.” George let the rag float in the tub near Clay’s bent knee so that he could wet his hair with a plastic bowl. Tilting his boyfriend’s head back and positioning his cupped hand over his forehead, he poured enough to get the blond locks wet; after, he massaged the shampoo into his hair, scratching at his scalp.

Dream practically purred, nearly forgetting his next thought. He let George maneuver his head back again to douse away the suds, waiting until he was done to speak. “Well, like, I don’t know. I was your underwear the whole day, and I knew what was gonna happen at the end. I can’t feel much like that, but I was on edge the entire time… just waiting to turn back and do stuff. When I was me again, it all hit me at once, and I already felt like I was edged for like ten hours. An’... I just couldn’t take it like usual.” He gave a half shrug, sinking down until he was submerged up to his shoulders.

“So, when we do this--if we do this again, your choice--you don’t want any teasing or denial?” George asked, letting his fingertips trace absentmindedly over the blond’s waist.

Clay hummed, eyes slipping closed. “Uh huh… like I’ve--I’ve been good. I was being good, and I just want to come while you praise me for being your good boy.” his voice was quiet.

The brunet strained to crane his neck down, succeeding in his endeavor to place a delicate kiss at his boyfriend’s hairline, their eyes meeting in the awkward angle after Clay sensed his adoring stare.

“You’ve been my good boy, Dreamy. You always do so well for me, so perfect. So beautiful.” he cooed, damp palms reaching to smoosh his cheeks together. “Next time, I’ll treat you so well after I change you back. I’ll let you do whatever you want, okay? Let you tell me how fast to stroke you, even let you push my head down and fuck my throat if you want, pretty boy.”

The blush in his face managed to creep down to his chest and over to his ears, his heart swelling up in his ribcage and stomach squirming in a nice way. “Noooo, Georgie…” he whined, embarrassed from just a few sentences, “you’re not supposed to do it now…”

“My good, little, slutty toy. So well behaved, deserving of a treat…”

Clay whimpered, and he sat up fast enough for a bit of the displaced liquid to splash up over the rim and onto the oval rug. “Can’t get hard again, stopppp…” he complained, his cock only giving a slight twitch under the water.

After pressing a tingly kiss to his nape, George stood and ushered him out, pulling the plug and drying him with one of the fluffy towels that hung just outside the tub. “Okay, I need to actually get clean, so you go ahead and brush your teeth while I take a quick shower.”

“Ughhh… take too long.”

George scrubbed the towel through his blond curls. “Just a few extra minutes before we can cuddle, you can last that long. Besides, you get the sink all to yourself so you don’t end up spitting toothpaste into my hair.”

“It was _one_ time!”

Grasping the sides of his boyfriend’s frowning features, he planted a big smooch on his cheek before tossing the towel back on the rack and pulling the curtains so that only his silhouette was shown. “One time too many, Dreamy.”

Clay groaned, brushing his teeth while still nude and then leaving the room. George gave himself a quick wash down and dried his body even quicker after, speeding through his dental hygiene and praying that one half-assed night of cleaning his teeth doesn’t come back to haunt him later in life.

He slipped under the covers, strong arms wrapping around his waist in an instant, back pressed against front. “Love you.” A nose nestled in his locks, breathing in deep.

“I love you too, Dreamy,” George intertwined his fingers with the blond’s, lifting up one of his hands and brushing his lips against his knuckles, “goodnight.”

“Uhmhm…” for a moment, the Brit had thought the other had fallen asleep already, his breathing slow, but then Clay spoke. “Hey, next time, can I be like, girl’s panties? The ones with the frilly bits? Or maybe a thong?”

The brunet let out a sudden peel of laughter, snorting a little. “You want me to go out with my friends wearing a thong?”

“Wearing me. Still me, just wrapped around your dick.” he could feel his boyfriend’s frame shaking with barely contained wheezes, needing a bit to compose himself before continuing with a softer tone. “You can start out with panties though, I think it’d be really hot…”

Now that he thought about it, it really wouldn’t be so bad. Just like today, no one knew he was wearing his boyfriend, this happy, floaty feeling accompanying him wherever he went the entire day. A little prickly feeling shot up his spine when he thought about doing something as uninteresting as buying groceries wearing a pair of panties literally made of boyfriend material. Maybe he’d allow Clay to twitch around him every once in a while, create a way for him to know when to carry on with his minuscule rubbing and when to stop.

“Yeah… that’d be nice.” he said, pressing the back of the blond’s hand to his cheek. “We’ll do this again in a few days. That should give you plenty of time to decide exactly what you wanna look like.”

“Uh huh…” was mumbled, and this time he was sure the silence that followed afterwards meant that the other man was actually asleep this time.

“I love you, Clay.” he whispered, snuggling back to get as close as physically possible. He could almost feel the smile at the crown of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest one I've written so far, so that's good I guess.  
> Also, I don't really know if I did the degradation part right. Like man, I don't like that at all, I wouldn't want to be called a slut, but praising would also be just as weird and awkward. So I'm just going off of what other fanfics had and hoping for the best.


	8. Skephalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking vore. I wrote vore. Skeppy eats Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing this wasn't even that bad. I don't really like vore, but I wrote it because a lot of this is me trying to write different things and vore is infamously spoke about. So, this is the result. Don't worry, you'll have either Dreamnap or Dreamnotnap with normal sex things after this chapter.  
> So this contains Vore™ , eating of normal food, a lot of spit and slimy stuff, and masturbation. No digestion of people, so it's like safe vore (pretty sure that's what it's called).  
> I purposely wrote this to sound so gross and disgusting. I looked up vore stuff for inspiration and like, they barely talk about how gross it would honestly feel. It's always, "oh wow, so cozy uwu, so safe and only a little bit of spit is in here," Damn It, I would like at least a little bit of accuracy! You're covered in spit and bile and fucking slime inside some small, humid weirdly shaped balloon! Is that really going to be the most comfortable thing, especially if there's chewed up food limiting the already cramped space? The only thing I couldn't explain was the lack of no air, but these bitches are in Minecraft! They don't need to breathe! I'm not making fun of anyone who likes vore, but Man, I couldn't find anything where it wasn't described as totally disgusting for the tiny person, all of it was either, this guy got eaten and he's terrified and going to be digested, or this guy got eaten and it's like insanely comfy and nice.  
> Anyways, I am happy with the result.

Bad was surrounded on all sides by various sliced and chopped up vegetables, the smell fresh. The ground below was ceramic, white with little swirls around the rim of the platter to give it a splash of design. The noiret gingerly sat down amidst the greens after nudging a cucumber away to give some free space. Shivering, he curled in on himself, circling his arms around his bare legs. He was only in his underwear after all, and everything else had been stored in the fridge beforehand.

“Awww, Baaaad,” a voice above cooed, letting out a little giggle that made Bad’s heart melt despite the cold, “don’t worry, I’ll warm you up reeeeal soon.”

It was almost ominous, the way it was said. Anyone else would’ve made him wary, but Skeppy was… okay, usually anything the other man said in that mischievous tone, paired with that impish smile and laugh, made him instantly accusatory of any action taken afterwards. This was different, however, as Bad knew exactly what was going to happen. Prior to willingly stepping onto a plate filled with food in front of his gigantic boyfriend, he had agreed to it.

Brown eyes were fixated right on Bad’s tiny form, the bluet’s knuckles digging into his cheek as he leaned on his arm. Even when his other hand moved, a fork gently stabbing into a nearby cherry tomato, his gaze never left the other.

“Uh, you’re still… good, right? I can keep going?” his face softened considerably, and it looked more like he was staring at a lover, not his prey.

Bad adjusted his body a little, cringing when his foot touched something cold. “Yes, just hurry up, you muffinhead. I’m coooold.” he mimicked the whiny voice Skeppy used frequently to get what he wants, and it earned him another giggle.

The bluet bonked him on the head with the cherry tomato. “I’ll try, Bad, but I have to save the best for last.” he said, popping it into his mouth and chewing.

It continued like this, filled with playful banter and Skeppy occasionally prodding his tiny boyfriend with bits of food before he eats it. Bad barely noticed when it was all gone, too wrapped up in one of their normal “arguments” to realize it until the utensil that picked at the vegetables around settled down halfway on the plate.

Bad was plucked up by his armpits with two fingers and brought close to Skeppy’s features. A tongue darted out and licked him without hesitation, from his stomach to his face.

“Geppy,” he whined, squirming at the saliva coating his front. The noiret wiped it away with his forearm, only for a fresh layer to undo his work. “Gah, come on! Skeppy!”

Skeppy stuck his tongue out and dripped a glop of drool right on the top of the tiny’s head, soaking his hair. Bad let out one of his signature “growls,” reaching up to try and scrub it out only to have thick strings of it stick to his hands and run down his arms. There was virtually nowhere to wipe it away.

The bluet let out this snorty chuckle. “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

“Oh my goodness, you--ugh! Just hurry up and eat me before I change my mind!” he yelled, the scowl creasing his features not helpful in the slightest in making his boyfriend intimidated. Crossing his arms, he let out a little huff. “It’s bad enough I’m going to sit in there with chewed up food. You don’t have to lick me all over for the next ten minutes.”

“But you taste sososososo good though.” he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world before pulling one of Bad’s arms into his mouth; he suckled on it for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as something akin to a moan rumbled around the appendage. He pulled it out with a pop. “Just wanna savor your sweetness, Bad.” Skeppy repeated the action with the other arm, removing the excess spittle.

The noiret blushed just a little, scoffing at the notion as his partner turned him around to tongue at his mostly dry back. “Yeah, spitting in my hair was ‘savoring my sweetness,’ huh.”

“… Yeah.”

“Uh huh, well hurry up then. I’m still fudging freezing!”

A big smooch was pressed between Bad’s shoulder blades before he was spun back around. “Fiiiiine, I’ll eat you now. Head or feet first?” the bluet asked, his tone showing how excited he was.

“Head?” It came out more like a question, the tiny unsure of which would be better.

Lips were immediately pressed onto his face, cutting off his ability to breathe. Skeppy hummed, pulling him closer and opening his mouth up to practically make out with Bad’s whole head. Before the noiret could tap at Skeppy’s cheek to signal that he needed air, the extra traces of saliva that coated his face were sucked away.

Skeppy swiftly crammed him inside, rolling his boyfriend around a bit. A muffled “ewww!” was heard from inside his cheeks, and then he let the tiny fall to the back of his throat. He gulped, Bad yelping as his upper half was immediately pulled down into a narrow place.

Another harsh swallow and the rest of the noiret was being forced down the esophagus. “Oh my gosh!” he squeaked out as he was being squeezed mercilessly by strong muscles.

It had only lasted a few seconds before he fell into a humid cavity devoid of any light, landing in the partly digested salad that Skeppy had eaten just before. Slime and bile plastered itself to every inch of his lower body, but he found it to not be as gross as he thought considering he couldn’t see it.

Skeppy took in a deep breath, panting a little when his airway wasn’t blocked anymore by the rather large thing he ate. “Y-you’re okay, right? Can I--can I touch myself? Please?”

Something pressed into him from the outside, presumably a hand, limiting his already small space, and he was knocked around a little by what was likely impatient wiggling.

Once he was here, it didn’t seem like the worst thing in the world. Sure, the texture of the food left a lot to be desired (maybe Bad wouldn’t let him indulge beforehand next time like he insisted), but everything else was… surprisingly okay. It was balmy, not as shockingly warm as he thought it would be, heating him up and melting away the imaginary icicles that made their home on his body while he sat on that plate. And strangely cozy, something he never thought he’d describe a literal stomach as.

“Go ahead, Geppy, touch yourself for me. I’m good in here.” he called out, rubbing the ridged and slippery walls. It wouldn’t be something he would do for the man often, he decided, but he would let him every once in a while. Despite how nice the ambient temperature was, one of the first things that came to mind was the off-putting phlegmy feel of the whole area around.

“Ohh, Bad… fuuuuck…” he whimpered, already seeming like he had a hand wrapped around himself. A moment later, Bad could hear the lewd skin slapping on skin sound, moans rumbling around him as Skeppy stroked himself briskly. “Bad, Bad, you feel so good in there.”

Bad couldn’t really see what the difference was between just having food in your stomach versus your shrunken lover helping to fill the space, but to each their own. “Tell me how much you like it, muffin. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” He pressed more into the folded walls, kneading his fingers in.

Keening, Skeppy fisted his cock even faster. “S-so good, so good… feels fucking amazing. Oh God, k-keep moving please, for me, Bad.”

He started to babble out curses and rut into his hand, and Bad was sliding all around, cringing a little as more digested food began to stick to him. A shower was definitely needed after this, but the longevity of it was greatly increased in Bad’s mind after he was heedlessly tossed around just to have masticated vegetables caked on from his head to his toes.

Yeah, without a modicum of doubt, the bluet will need to have an empty stomach if they are ever to do this again.

Skeppy’s breathing became heavy and his thrusts erratic, signaling he was close. The noiret stuck it through despite how disgusting it felt, the discomfort outweighed by the peculiar sense of pride that bubbled up; he had barely done a thing, and his boyfriend was already so close to his peek from just his own hand and a little rubbing at his stomach lining.

“Come for me, muffin,” he encouraged once he was sure he had mostly removed the slime from around his mouth, as futile of an effort that was.

He was suddenly squeezed tight as Skeppy tensed his abdomen, the moan from above probably loud enough to reach a few rooms over. The sound was suddenly wetter as the bluet stroked himself, and he continued until he mewled from the heightened sensitivity.

The man went mostly still, Bad relieved that the jostling halted. “Did you finish? Can you throw me up now?” he asked.

The bluet groaned noisily, drawing it out long enough for Bad to snap out his name during. “I can’t just puke now…”

“And why not?”

“Because there’s still food in there with you. We need to wait like… two hours for it to digest.” Skeppy replied after a moment, voice small.

“Geppy!”

“Pleeeeease Bad,” he cried out in the same tone he used to demand sand, “just a little longer, pleeeeeeeeeeeeee--”

“Oh my gosh, fine!” he yelled, slamming a fist into the wall in front of him. “I’ll stay here a little bit longer, but after my shower, we’re going to discuss this better, mister!” God, all he had to do was whine a little, and Bad couldn’t help but just cave in and do whatever he wanted.

Skeppy thanked him profusely, and the noiret could feel a hand rubbing into the space he was apparently going to have to stay in for the next two hours. The movement was limited greatly, the bluet moving slowly so that he didn’t disturb him much, which Bad was grateful for.

Eventually, as he was completely covered in it, he got used to the slime and food, enough to where the warmth surrounding him lulled him to sleep. It’s not like he could do much anyway, the snores rumbling all around attesting to that sentiment.

“Ughhh… the things I do for that fudging potato-y muffintop…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure of how many people will actually read this chapter and not skip it at the mention of vore, but oh well. It's already written.  
> Normal smut stuff will happen in the next chapter.


	9. Dreamnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Clay have casual sex I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote Dreamnap, so now that's another relationship tag I don't have to feel like I'm lying about. It's kind of short though.  
> This has fingering, rough sex, and kind of dacryphilia for a second.

All it took was Nick coming into his room, climbing right on top of him, and saying “I’m horny” for Clay to toss his phone to the far side of the bed and kiss him.

A tongue was immediately smudging over his teeth, slipping through to try and lick his nonexistent tonsils. Hands squeezed at his hips before sliding back to dig his fingertips into his ass cheeks, harshly grinding his covered crotch into Clay’s. It wasn’t long before the brunet was essentially tearing the taller man’s clothes off, nipping at his bruised collar bones and throat as he managed to work two lubed up fingers into Clay’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re still so loose,” Nick murmured against his neck between nibbles and kisses, scissoring the lightly clenching ring for a moment before letting another digit slide right on in to the knuckle with the others. “Always so ready for me, baby.”

The blond groaned in pleasure, only experiencing a little sting from the invasive, ever wriggling fingers. It was practically every day he was fucked by his best friend, the younger man’s libido so high that very often (sometimes multiple times a day), he’d barge into Clay’s room and demanded they fuck (consensually, of course. If Clay had ever refused, Nick would just go back to his own room and jerk off or try his luck again later).

It was because of that, that the brunet was able to remove his fingers and replace it with half of his fat cock in seconds, Clay’s hole offering just a slight bit of resistance as he thrusted the rest of the way in. Clay whimpered, eyes screwing shut from how quick it was as Nick started to move in and out at a moderate pace, giving him a little bit of time to fully adjust to the size before completely ruining him.

Just as he was about to go faster, there was a sudden scratching that took some of his attention away from the current situation. A resounding meow was released from the small creature just behind the door, claws scraping gratingly against the wood.

Clay’s eyes snapped open, head turning to the door. “Oh my God, I forgot to feed her!”

In an instant, Nick was nudged away, grumbling about loss of warmth as Clay speedran pulling on his shirt and boxers. He rushed out, a quick “sorry, later!” thrown to his roommate.

Patches skillfully weaved around his legs as he opened up not one, but two cans of wet food for her, the extra one an apology for being a horrible cat parent.

His hard on was forgotten completely and gradually softening as he knelt on the tiled floor and scratched behind her ears, whispering praises to her about how she’s such a good kitty, as if she could understand him. Patches purred and ate her food, content to let him mumble gibberish and pet her while she enjoyed her slightly late meal without further complaint.

Clay was unexpectedly yanked up by the collar of his shirt, choking a little as he was manhandled into being bent over the nearby counter. “Nick--!” His underwear was tugged down in the back just under the swell of his ass, and he was promptly filled to the brim, his words abruptly cut off as he let out a yelp.

The blond tried to lift up, but Nick fisted his hair and kept him down by shoving his cheek into the marble. “Stay still, you can’t just leave in the middle of getting fucked.”

He wasn’t given a chance to reply, the rebuttal at his lips silenced as he was hammered into, Nick offering no mercy from the brutality of it. “Fffffuck! Sl-slow down!” he cried, drool seeping out from the corner of his mouth and pooling on the countertop.

Clay gripped the edges tightly, knuckles turning white. His dick was brought back to life when Nick’s began to hit his prostate head on each thrust, straining against the cotton and soaking the front in pre. The hand cemented in his curls yanked up as the other firmly squeezed over his cock, and thick tears sprung to his eyes.

“So fucking pretty,” the brunet grunted out, draping himself over Clay’s back to lick away the tears staining his cheek, “so pretty and so goddamn nice to fuck.”

The younger man kept at it after the blond came, plunging in and out at a breakneck pace even as the silky walls clamped so tightly around him. Clay sobbed loudly, unable to do a thing but stay still and be fucked into oblivion, nothing besides the overwhelmingly painful overstimulation at the forefront of his mind until his friend finally released in him.

Nick gave a few slow thrusts, sheathing his length back inside entirely when he was done. He pressed his sweaty forehead between Clay’s shoulder blades, breath cooling the taller man’s clammy skin.

They were both comfortable to remain there connected and unmoving for a small moment, just enough time before everything started to feel gross and sticky. However, a tiny _mrrrrp_ brought Clay back from his tired state, heavy eyelids fluttering back open.

“Nick… pull out,” he whined, face flushing in embarrassment as he remembered his cat was here the whole time.

Her little, white paw patted at his socked foot. “Meow.” she repeated, rubbing her whiskered cheek on his ankle before she moved to scent Nick’s leg as well.

The brunet did as requested, pulling out without any protest unlike earlier when they were interrupted. They then pretended like they hadn’t just had sex, choosing to clean themselves up and slip on some more clothes. As was customary after any sexual encounter they shared, they exchanged the small “totally platonic and normal best friend” peck on the lips.

Afterwards, they watched some movies together, cuddling while Patches sprawled across their laps. All three fell asleep, happy with the events of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is normal stuff beside the roughness part. Not much for me to say about anything.


	10. Georgenap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George feeds Nick his favorite junk foods and then they fuck I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two thing to Chapter 6's Georgenap, so like you don't have to read that one, but it would probably make more sense.  
> Okay, so this chapter is technically dedicated to someone? Like not in a weird way, I'm sorry if this is taken in a weird way considering I've never actually interacted with him, but he was the second person ever to follow me on Twitter. And I don't even do anything on Twitter, I just thought it would be good to have one with the same name thing as my Ao3 because I made them both on the same day. Like he even bookmarked my oneshot thing, and then he followed me on Twitter, and then he accepted my follow back?? And when I saw the name in the bookmarks part I was like, I recognize him, I recognize that name! I saw it a bunch on Twitter before he privated, so like an actual popular person on nsfwmcyttwt actually thought something I wrote was decent???  
> I knew of his like kink things, but not in a weird way because I've read stuff on his Twitter before, so I wrote this for him but I'm too afraid to say the name because that might make it even weirder and I'm too afraid to just, message him on Twitter that I wrote this because I can't talk to people unless they say something first because I Am Awkward. But I just thought I'd write this for him and anyone else who would want to read it. Even though I'm pretty sure I wrote this terribly and parts of it probably don't make sense, I don't know.  
> I would've had this out WAY quicker, but last week I had a bunch of real life stuff I had to do, so by the time I got back to my room, I'd be like euguhh and watch YouTube, so I was only able to get little bits done at a time.  
> So, this contains stuffing, stomach kink, hickeys, blow job (like the bare minimum of one), and hand jobs. Honestly I don't even know how cringe my little warnings sound, like should I just put oral sex or is blow job fine?

Nick had just finished streaming, saying his goodbyes to his chat and his friends before closing out of everything. The whole thing lasted three hours, a considerable amount of time dedicated to speedrunning, although he had only made it to the end once. And screwed up one cycling the Ender Dragon, ruining what would have been a sub forty run.

That was where he had chosen to end it, and he was now considering his other options of entertainment. He had wanted to leave and hang out with his friends, but Clay was editing an important manhunt and had asked to not be disturbed and George had gone out a while ago to pick up a few things.

Besides, even if George was home, he probably wouldn’t even want to talk for an extended period of time to the younger man anyway. He was being rather distant, cutting conversations short and spending much of his time just sitting in his own room under the guise that he too was editing (which was a lie because they’ve only recorded like one video for his channel, and he’s already uploaded that one). Never looking Nick in the eye, seating arrangements leading to George sitting as far away as humanly possible, and leaving the room whenever he even caught a glimpse of food in Nick’s hands.

And… despite how much it kind of hurt, Nick understood. How many friends who’ve had sex with each other go back to normal? At least one of them, if not both, would play back the whole interaction every time they saw the other, unable to just… dismiss it as not a big deal. Nick felt comfortable around George, but the Brit was a completely different person with completely different feelings.

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he had begged George so much to help him. Sure, he’s thought about it at times, wondering what it would be like to have hands that weren’t attached to himself rub his achy stomach after he had stuffed himself. Fantasies that would keep him occupied before he’d finally fall asleep despite the discomfort, scenes where one of his close friends would knead his tummy with nimble fingers, him being able to just melt into the nice sensation.

But none of that was worth their friendship. God, if he had just kept to himself, if he just did his normal routine and left before something so stupid left his mouth, George wouldn’t be avoiding him. Maybe he’d come back around eventually…

Sinking down into his gaming chair, he sighed deeply, covering his face for a moment. He just felt so drained, it was like all of his energy went into that one stream. Maybe he should take another nap.

Just as he stood up, there was a soft knock at his door. “Yeah?” he called out, cringing a little at how depressed he sounded.

He expected Clay, and was just about to greet him when a decidedly shorter man poked his head through the gap.

George let himself in without a word, the plastic bags held in both arms crinkling lightly as he made his way over to the bed. Sitting down cross legged near the edge, he placed groceries he likely bought earlier beside himself and gestured for Nick to come over.

Amazed that the dark haired brunet actually came here voluntarily, and was looking him directly in the eyes without any embarrassment, he settled down on his free side. George pulled out a packet of chewy cookies, peeling the top open and grabbing one between the pads of his index finger and thumb.

It was pressed into his lips. “Open up for me, Sap.” George murmured.

Nick choked down the saliva that accumulated in his mouth so that he didn’t drool like an absolute idiot. Letting his friend press it through his lips, he chewed slowly, hyper aware of the brown eyes observing every little movement his jaw made. When he swallowed the chocolate chip cookie down, George’s inscrutable gaze turned down to his throat, observing the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. Without looking away from Nick, the Brit urged him to have another, presenting it to his astonished features.

Before he knew it, two of the four clear rows housing the cookies were empty, half of the container eaten without effort. George praised him, lovingly wiping away a dark smear of chocolate that was at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. The fair haired brunet blushed when his friend proceeded to suck away the stain on his finger, continuing with feeding him the rest.

“Hey, d-did you buy soda or anything?” Nick asked right after his mouth was free, more food crammed in after he finished his sentence.

George pulled out a six pack of Coke, wiggling one out of the plastic rings and handing it over after taking the liberty of cracking it open for him. He gave a breathless thanks after taking a few big gulps, now used to how the other’s eyes tracked the way it went down his throat.

After completing the cookies, George was already pulling something new out. The distinct smell of a fresh bag of chips wafted up after the yellow packaging was pulled apart at the top, and just like before, more junk food was being pressed into his willing mouth.

They went through more and more, Nick eating much more than he usually would due to the nonstop encouragement. His stomach felt stretched to the limit, and it was already trying to churn around all the junk he packed in, audible gurgles and groans reaching his ears.

“Georgie, wait…” he managed to get out, quickly twisting his head away so that the strawberry frosted donut bumped against his cheek, “too fuuuuull…”

The Brit threaded the fingers of his free hand through the younger man’s locks. “C’mon, just one more.” he coaxed, gently turning his head back forward and resting the treat on his lips. “You can eat one more, can’t you, sweetheart? For me?”

Light scratching at his scalp, tips of his nails featherlight as they trailed down to the nape of his neck. He shivered involuntarily as they just barely touched at the fine hairs, and, in a daze, he took a bite of the donut without thinking of his stuffed, beginning to ache, stomach.

He blinked out of it before the next honeyed praises that flowed like second nature affected him too much, wondering how just a few words as sweet as sugary things being fed to him made him just mindlessly do what George asked of him.

Where had all that confidence even come from? Their last meaningful interaction left the other man unable to even cope being around him for long, eyes forever searching for something interesting on the floor and face flushed red in shame. Was all the ignoring just him trying to build himself up for _this?_

Nick belatedly realized he finished the donut, just barely swallowing it down before lips crushed onto his. He moaned immediately, circling his arms around George’s neck while thin digits found their way under his shirt. They pressed into his tummy, soothing over pudgy flesh and dark hair delicately for a bit while his tongue seemed to scoop up any trace bits of food still leftover in his mouth.

George drew back just to strip him of his shirt and gestured for him to move so that he was prone on the bed, head propped up on a pillow. Instead of straddling his hips like that one day, a face was being pressed right into his belly, hands ghosting up his sides as soft lips kissed at his stomach.

“God, I really like… this.” The Brit murmured into fuzzy skin, words faltering as he compressed his features in enough that it forced a little hiccup from Nick, and he couldn’t help but just nuzzle his belly as the burbling became more distinct, more clear. “You’re so beautiful… and all the little noises you make are music to my ears, Nick…” The kisses developed into nibbles, hands squeezing at love handles before his fingers dipped below the waistband of his bottoms and teasing the sensitive skin there. “So, so good for me, taking everything I give you.”

“O-oh my god,” Nick stuttered, letting his hand lace through George’s much shorter hair, scritching at his base of his skull much like he would a cat’s as a hickey was sucked just above his hip bone, “Georgie, please, please.”

More were added, splotchy blemishes marking his quivering stomach all over before finally the Brit yanked his shorts down to his thighs. His cock sprung up, bellend nearly clipping George on the nose while Nick sighed in relief.

Lips were pressed to the tip, mouthing down the shaft before he licked back up. Nick moaned when the head was engulfed in wetness, but it only lasted a few seconds as George pulled off to gag when he tried to take in more.

“S-sorry, I’ve--I’ve never actually done this.” George apologized sheepishly, the confidence from earlier seemingly absent.

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, but all that left was an embarrassing squeak when just the head of his dick was sucked on vehemently, the rest fisted by the other brunet’s left hand. The other hand massaged at his abdomen, digits digging into muscles firmly, and Nick couldn’t stop the near constant moans and belches from all the pleasant sensations going on at once.

He resisted the strong urge to thrust up and push the Brit’s head down, not wanting to overwhelm him, instead choosing to comb his trembling fingers through soft hair and mumble praises similar to the ones the other had said prior. It seemed to have a similar effect on George as it did to Nick, his whimpers sending nice, little vibrations up through his shaft.

“Cl-close,” he soon warned, tugging a little on the other’s locks as heat collected low in his gut.

George pulled off, choosing to lather all around the top with spit, paying special attention to the underside while his hand sped up significantly. Nick whined, bucking up into it, managing to choke out another warning just before.

Rather than coming on George’s face like he had thought was going to happen, the Brit aimed his pulsing cock right up his own heaving stomach. The farthest it shot up was to his collar bones, most landing and pooling around various areas on his tummy.

George stroked him through it until he wriggled from the overstimulation, promptly letting go to undress himself lightening fast, the movements nearly a blur to the other. Straddling him, the dark haired brunet instantly dipped down to kiss him hard, hands kneading into sullied flesh to spread the gunk around and make Nick burp into his mouth.

Shuffling forward enough that his back was arched almost painfully, his cock slapped wetly on the furry stomach beneath him. He eventually couldn’t keep up the angle, pulling away from the kiss to sit up and rut onto him.

Nick couldn’t help but appreciate the filthy sight before him, something he missed last time from how spontaneous it was. Eyes cinched shut, open-mouthed panting, cock sliding rapidly up and down as he humped over his abdomen, and hands leaving fingerprint shaped bruises in his sides. He couldn’t even keep the dominant act up, so lost in the pleasure that Nick was sure that the Brit physically could not quiet down, loud moans filling the room and likely traveling the short distance away to Clay’s room.

If this wasn’t literally the hottest fucking thing Nick had ever seen in his entire life, he probably would’ve at least told the other man to make an attempt to muffle all his noises so that they could bypass any unwanted, awkward conversions later. But right now, nothing mattered besides George. The only possible reason he’d interrupt this was if someone had actually walked in and George didn’t notice.

George practically wailed when Nick pressed his hand on top of his dick, letting him hump needily into the added friction. All coherent thought left, only whiny babbles leaving his pink lips, a constant mantra of _Nick_ and _please._

His thrusts became erratic, and Nick was surprised that the Brit had just managed to clap a palm right over his own mouth to dampen what would’ve been the loudest sound he made. George exhaled rapidly through his nose, eyelids fluttering closed while he rocked through the aftershocks.

Gently, the younger man tugged him downwards after he had calmed down, removing his hand that almost seemed affixed there and pressed a few delicate kisses to his pink, willing lips. George scooted down automatically so that he wasn’t arched uncomfortably again, melting right into it and already prodding with the tip of his tongue.

Nick smoothed his tongue over George’s languidly, a sharp contrast to the kiss they shared earlier. They pulled away after a few slow minutes, the dark haired brunet slumping down right on top of the other and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Dude,” Nick said before rethinking the word he chose and deciding to amend it, “George. C’mon, we need to shower or something. I got come, like, all over my tummy.” After receiving no response, and feeling the subtle trembling of the body on top of his, he spoke again, softer. “Georgie, you don’t have to feel all messed up if that’s what’s going on right now… just like last time, nothing has to change. There’s literally nothing you could do to make me actually upset, okay? I love you so much and value our friendship a lot. You don’t need to be upset about anything.”

He ran his hand up and down George’s back, hoping he had said the right thing to comfort the other. If he had to go another week without being able to talk or interact with one of his best friends in the whole world, he honestly might cry. George meant so much to him, even if none of these interactions ever resulted in anything more, never resulted in a romantic relationship, he would be completely okay as long as they remained close friends.

Nick pressed a little kiss into the other’s hair and squeezed him close, choosing to forget about what was coating their fronts and the copious amounts of empty containers and packages littering the floor around. Everything could be dealt with later.

With George’s shaking subsiding and breathing going back to normal after a short while, the younger man spoke up during the comfortable silence.

“… Man, the post nut clarity really hits you hard, huh?”

The Brit’s body buzzed above his, but he knew it was nothing bad when the other’s giggles reached his ears, George failing to muffle it in his shoulder. It made Nick laugh too, both eventually just wheezing, unable to contain it.

“O-oh my god, you’re so fucking stupid,” the other brunet managed to get out after their long laughing fit, nearly out of breath. “I’m just--I’m just, it’s just weird. I hyped myself up for this so much, and it’s… it’s still very, um, overwhelming, I guess. But really good, I’m… yeah…” he supplied lamely, incapable of forming the right response.

Nick resumed his rubbing, feeling George slacken further in his hold. “I get it, you’re good. If this happens again next time, I’ll always try to make sure you’re okay. You’re important to me, George.”

“Next time?” he questioned, and Nick almost backpedaled, scared he said the wrong thing, but George had thankfully continued, “I mean… I’d like to do something like this again, next time. At some point.”

Nick gently gripped the other’s chin, lifting his head from where it was pressed into his shoulder and placing a soft, chaste kiss onto his lips. “Of course, Gogy.” he breathed against him, and George unintentionally shivered from the contact.

After some more lazy cuddling, George complained about the stickiness, leading to them finally peeling apart to head to the bathroom to shower after grabbing new clothes. They emerged in half an hour, hair damp and messy and the Brit’s borrowed clothes just a bit too large on his smaller frame. Just as they both stepped out, however, Clay had just made it up the stairs.

Nick feared for any interaction at all, both him and George standing frozen in the hallway while their friend just kind of gave them a… _look,_ adjusting the half asleep Patches curled up in one arm while his other hand held one of those refillable glass water bottles he was fond of. Turning on his heel, the blond went into his editing room without a word after five seconds of practically staring into their souls.

Relieved, they retreated back to Nick’s room, shutting the door as quietly as possible to avoid any unnecessary noise in spite of everything that had occurred in the past few hours. George hopped back into the other’s bed like he owned it, beckoning him over with a finger. Nick slipped under the covers facing George, but he was flipped back the other way, the Brit’s slender arms circling around his middle and hands tenderly caressing his stomach under his hoodie.

“Little nap?” George suggested, a yawn cutting through the sentence.

Nick snuggled backward, placing his hands on top of the other’s moving ones. “Mhm. Or maybe it’ll turn into a full sleep thing. Who knows?”

The short conversion trailed off there, George giving a half hearted mumble as an answer, and they both fell asleep. Later, they woke up to the bright flash of a phone capturing the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was written okay. Usually I write things in bigger chunks, so I hope it doesn't flow weird or I did something completely wrong that makes it unreadable. I also didn't read over it as much as everything else on here because all of that was written last year so I've had the chance to read them a bunch of times before I decided to post them. And sorry if it was very weird to like write something for someone when you've never spoken to them, but I just thought I should I guess. If he actually comes back here, because I don't know how bookmarks work (like if I bookmark something and it updates, does it like, tell you, hey, this fanfiction has another chapter?), he'll probably be able to guess it's for him specifically considering I can't think of any other people in this specific area of Ao3 and Twitter who like feederism (is that the right word? It had the red squiggly line under it, so like I don't know if it's just not considered a word or if it's spelled wrong) stuff.  
> 


	11. Dreamnotnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream puts his son to bed and then spends some time with his husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote poly Dream Team, so I apologize to anyone who had clicked on this before this chapter existed just because of that relationship tag and was disappointed that there was none for it yet.  
> In this, Tubbo is their young son. Don't ask me how that works, just go with it. Just assume he was adopted by three cool guys who are happily married.  
> This contains just a lot of humping and hickeys. I kept it short and sweet because it's my first time writing smut with three people involved, so I didn't want to complicate it too much.  
> This is set in real life, so I used real names. Sorry if that makes anyone cringe.

Clay finished the bedtime story, bringing the opened book closer to the little boy in the bed so that he could touch the giant, smiley bee on the page. The yellow and black stripes were made intentionally fuzzy on the bee and all the other animals featured inside, and his son insisted on petting every single creature to feel the downy softness of the “fur.”

Toby (or Tubbo, he’d correct sometimes, preferring the nickname the neighbor’s youngest gave him to his own) scratched at the bee as gently as his stubby fingers would allow, his absolute favorite animal deserving of a few extra pats before the story was stored away in the little bookshelf beside the bed.

“Ready to go to sleep, bee?” the blond asked, reaching out to brush a few stray brown curls from Tubbo’s forehead, making the boy giggle tiredly.

He buzzed in response, his droopy eyelids finally closing and arms settling down over the thick, green blanket. “Bzzz, bzzzzzz…”

Clay gave him a goodnight kiss on his chubby cheek, Tubbo letting out a few more titters from how ticklish he was. “Nighty night, little bee. I love you.”

“Nigh’, daddy… love you…” Tubbo mumbled, already drifting off to have the sweetest of dreams.

The blond ruffled his hair delicately, suppressing the urge to squeal from how cute his and his husbands’ son was. His heart overflowed with fondness just by looking at Tubbo’s peaceful, little face; he was all tiny and bundled up in bed, looking completely like the angel he was.

After murmuring another “I love you” to his little bee, he turned off the lamp, a faint, golden light still being cast across the room from the star shaped night light plugged in nearby. Clay tiptoed out of the bedroom, the door shutting with the quietest click he could possibly accomplish.

Darkness greeted him due to the hallway being windowless, so he felt around the floor with his foot just in case Tubbo happened to leave any toys lying around. The master bedroom was at the opposite end of the hall, and he felt another wave of giddiness, this time at the thought of being able to cuddle for at least eight hours with two of the three most important people in his life.

His husbands were already in bed, as they each took turns putting their son to bed so that he didn’t get too dependent on all three being there every single night. George was on his side, eyes closed with his cheek propped up on his arm, while Nick was sitting up against the wooden headboard on his phone. They both perked up upon his entrance.

“Hey,” he whispered, crawling to the middle of the bed and sliding his body under the covers, as his husbands seemed to favor Clay right in between them. They always left plenty of room for him to slide in on the nights he accompanied Tubbo on his nightly routine.

Nick slung an arm over him. “Tubs in bed?” he asked, ignoring the annoyed groan from George when his hand nearly collided with his face.

The blond hummed, wrapping his arms around the brunet. “Yeah. Out like a light, I think.” He smiled when George snuggled in behind him, arms snaking around his waist under his shirt.

They each mumbled out their version of goodnight, and Clay let his eyes close, already feeling unconsciousness creeping up on him from how comfortable and warm the area around was. He was nearly asleep when he felt something hard grind into him from behind, skinny arms tightening around his middle. Sequentially, a leg hooked around his at the front, Nick letting out a soft moan when his crotch dragged against Clay’s.

“Guys, wait!” the blond whisper-yelled, feeling his features heat up from the casual grinding on his person. “We--we can’t, Toby is in bed! He could hear!”

Nick whined where he had his face pressed into Clay’s chest. “Awwh, c’monnnn, kid sleeps like a fuckin’ rock. Pleeeease, c’mon, Dream.”

The other brunet’s hands glided down to his hips, fingertips compressing hard over his covered skin as he rutted into his ass. “Want you, Dreamy. It’s been too long…” he huffed out, shoving his face between Clay’s shoulder blades to muffle any other sounds.

Clay felt a little tingle shoot through his body, frame shivering despite the heat as he involuntarily thrusted back onto George’s bulge, the brief image of being filled up clouding his mind. It did feel like it’s been a while, he thought, even though it’s only really been a week. It’s hard to find time for sexual intimacy when you have a five-year-old at home during summer break, constantly afraid your kid’s going to walk into something that would honestly be the most physically, mentally, and emotionally dreadful situation to explain. If he wasn’t actively being humped against from his front and back by two gorgeous guys, he would’ve gone so flaccid.

 _But… Tubbo does usually sleep through the night,_ he thought after a moment, chewing on his bottom lip when Nick began to suck blemishes into his neck, _hardly ever waking up from nightmares…_ George tugged down the back of his sweats, and Clay felt his already leaking cock push between his cheeks, tip just catching against his hole every thrust while he dug his nails into the meat to squish them together. _He won’t come in, he won’t come in; we can do this very quickly and quietly, just enough to tide us over for a while…_

His resolve crumbled embarrassingly fast, and he shoved his ruddy face into Nick’s locks to stop any potential moans from leaving the bedroom when the grinds became harsh, his pants pulled down in the front as well so that his length was rubbed on Nick’s. Faint moans vibrated against his skin, plump lips mouthing down to his collar bones to nip and suck at his sensitive areas. Likewise, George gave harsher bites more around the back of his neck, squeezing Clay’s cheeks tight so that his dick squelched lewdly amid the malleable globes.

He roughly yanked the blond back, Nick whimpering at the loss of friction and tugging him back to continue to hump him. Clay let out a shuddering groan at the treatment into a pillow, briefly chomping down on it to dampen anything loud. George eventually scooted even closer, both practically crushing him between them as his husbands used him to chase their own orgasms.

“Feels s-so, so good,” Nick slurred, unable to do anything else but thrust forward and babble. “Pl-please, Clay…”

The blond cradled his head to his chest, muffling the brunet’s constant and uncontrollable string of words that happened when he was approaching his climax. George was better at managing his noises, his own face pressed back into Clay’s spine as he briskly slammed his pelvis into him.

Suddenly, Nick’s movements stuttered, splashing the blond’s cock as he cried out into his shirt. The other brunet’s thrusts kept pushing Clay back onto him, so the blond smushed his face harder to his chest to stop anything from getting out, shushing Nick as he wept from the greatly increased sensitivity.

The blond came next, adding to the slickness on their abdomens, and then George hissed out a few curses as he painted Clay’s lower back and ass. They all were quiet for a few moments, the only sounds were their light panting and Nick’s sniffles, when Clay felt the blanket being removed.

A hand grabbed a dry area of his ass cheek, thumb moving to the seam to part them, and just before the blond could ask what the hell George was doing, a flash of bright light originated from behind.

“Oh my god, did you just take a picture?”

George snapped another picture, this time of the mess at Clay and Nick’s front. “Mhm. Need _something_ to sustain me until we can properly fuck.” he said, pulling the blanket up and resuming the exact position he started in so that he could fall asleep.

Clay squirmed, the come gradually cooling on his lower half starting to feel a little gross, but the snore from Nick gave him the strong indication that no clean up will happen until morning. They all wake up before Tubbo anyway, so all they have to do is cram three grown men in one bathtub for a quick shower to get rid of the evidence before the boy has any chance of walking into their bedroom.

Clay let out a deep sigh, snuggling into the man at his front. Maybe he and the neighbor’s should arrange another playdate or sleepover for their young sons. Phil and Kristen were exceptionally kind people, surely they would be willing to take Tubbo off their hands for a little while. At least long enough for Clay to finally be fucked into the mattress.

He drifted off with that thought in his mind, mentally planning the most casual way to walk over to their house and ask them if Tubbo could spend some time with his best friend without seeming too desperate and suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. It's short, but I think I did okay maybe. Did I do good on the fluff part at the very least? In things I've written a few years ago (that I never uploaded anywhere), I noticed that all I wrote was gore, a little tiny bit of smut and what I can only describe as creepy fluff. Creepy because I would want to write fluff, but I would always have something ruin it. Like, if anyone had read it, they'd probably be like, "Wow, okay, weird, but good for them I guess??" because of how weird, creepy, or awkward I'd end up making it. Back when I was in school, my English teacher really liked what I wrote, I'd get 100s on any writing assignment I'd bother to turn in on time, but that was her opinion on a lot of it when I asked. I mean, fair.


	12. Dreamnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay is a borrower and Nick is just a normal human person and they have sex I guess (literally so sorry some of these say exactly what happens and end with I guess. I am incapable of writing a true summary).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I get into this chapter thing, I want to talk about the previous chapter. I didn't respond to any comments before because I planned to just address them all as a whole. I will do a part two to the poly Dream Team and little kid Tubbo thing eventually because I agree, it's literally adorable, baby bee and three dads. But this is a smut oneshot thing technically, so like the fluffy part will be at the beginning again, and then the normal sex stuff will happen after Tubbo's dropped off at Phil's house. But it might be a bit before I write it because like, I struggle with writing smut sometimes and making it sound right, and now I have to think about three instead of two people, so ya know.  
> Now about this chapter: do y'all like plot with your porn?? Because that's what you're getting, fuck ton of plot before the sex. Just some stuff about Clay's life as a borrower before and after meeting Nick and him marveling at all the things he can see up close without worry of being caught. I honestly just kept writing, I literally don't know how I wrote so much. I'm not sure how many pages on here specifically it is because I just copy and paste it into here and have to format it a bit, like skip an extra line so that you all can read it better. But it's at least seven pages, so it's the longest one I've written so far.  
> Anyways, this has uhhhhh just macro/micro, blow job stuff and masturbation (did you know I can't spell masturbation? Every time I need to use that word I just type it as correctly as I possibly can into Google until it figures out what the fuck I'm trying to say. Or I did that the first time, now I just go to the tags and copy it from there).  
> Clay is like six inches tall, and the dirty talk part isn't very good but I was going off on how borrowers are exposed to less media than just normal people, so it wouldn't really get detailed on Clay's end. And sorry about the use of real names, but it's in a real life setting.

The borrower watched his human play some video game on the TV, which was something he recently learned was a thing. He previously thought the moving pictures couldn’t be interacted with besides pausing, as Nick told him they were prerecorded usually a few months in advance, but apparently hooking up a console allowed you to play games like on the computer.

Clay thought it was fascinating, as borrowers never had technology such as that. The closest they could get was just watching the human beings (he was embarrassed to find out it was beings, not beans as he had thought for the past twenty-one years of his life; he blamed his parents for that social blunder, as his giant friend teased him relentlessly the first time it left it mouth) use the complicated machinery from afar, curious eyes from under the couch or behind the bookcase. Borrowers could never truly get a hold of anything like that, even though Clay had seen much smaller gaming devices before, but they’re still too heavy and bulky to drag to their own home and would definitely be missed by their owner. Stealing something like that would surely warrant an all out search, leading to hiding places to be discovered.

It made him feel overwhelmingly special knowing he was obtaining the best possible view one of his kind could. No worrying about being seen while trying to catch a glimpse of the show for an ounce of entertainment between the food and item runs. Clay hadn’t realized how dull life was until he started borrowing for himself, and he honestly didn’t think he could just go back to how it was before he met his human.

The memory was looked back with fondness by the borrower despite the circumstances surrounding it. Somehow he had gotten tangled up in his grappling hook string while hanging from a high cupboard in the kitchen. At the time, he was absolutely terrified, and rightly so. Older relatives had instilled a deep fear in him when he was young, regaling him and his siblings with tales full of death and mutilation if a human had ever caught one of them. He sobbed and struggled while upside down, face beet red and left arm gradually losing feeling where the circulation was being cut off.

When the brunet had finally left his room and spotted Clay, he cut him down without thinking about it too much, wanting to help someone out who was hopelessly trapped. He cradled Clay’s tiny form in the palms of his hands, and seeing that the blond was so, so afraid, he let him go immediately. Nick gently placed him on the ground and took a huge step back, hands up in a placating manner like the borrower was a volatile animal. Clay rushed away after a moment that felt like an eternity, nearly unable to stop staring dumbly at the human who had decided in less than a second to save his life and let him go without scrutiny. Nick didn’t follow him to see where he hid, in fact, several minutes passed quietly, no footsteps or anything being opened in the next room; it was like he was giving Clay plenty of time to conceal himself.

Their interactions steadily increased after that, the borrower choosing to stay in this house despite the inherent risks, most notably of the human being aware of his existence. First it was the other loudly announcing when he was entering a room, and the day after that he started leaving food out in easily accessible places, all of it cut up in what would be Clay’s version of bite sized bits. All sorts of tiny things like string and paper clips and toothpicks were situated on the ground near the walls, even novelty items Clay didn’t need like buttons and marbles (the mini cube full of colors was his favorite to mess around with. He liked to rotate the clicky parts until all the tinier squares didn’t match and then solve it.) There was even a miniature notepad and a pencil worn down near the metal bit left remarkably close to the main entrance of his home. It read _For you :)_ in big lettering on the first page, a little heart with the human’s name on its right at the bottom. A teardrop shaped piece of chocolate with a flat bottom was wrapped up in silver foil on the middle of the page. The gesture practically left him in tears, limbs trembling so much that he almost couldn’t drag his lovely, heartwarming gift into his hidey hole.

After that, Clay began to leave his home with Nick still in the room, sitting on the carpet near the couch and observing whatever he was doing. The brunet would offer him a casual greeting, making sure to stay outside of arm’s reach so that the tiny person felt comfortable. Day after day, he would tread closer until he was eventually so close that he could be crushed by the socked foot he leaned against. That led to him scaling the couch, but the next day after he had first done that, a stack of throw pillows was provided for effortless climbing.

It was only natural that actual conversations commenced, each wanting to know more about the other and the vastly different lives they lived. Not once in the beginning of that stage did Nick touch him without permission, letting the blond clamber up his thigh and use his shirt as climbing practice or pull at his hair so that he could perch on the top of his head amid the brown curls. If Clay asked for assistance, he gave it, delicately scooping him up so that they could eat at the kitchen table together or take a nap with Clay stretched out on his soft stomach in bed.

The touches became more frequent. The brunet idly petting him with just the tip of his finger, ever so carefully scratching down his back, or bringing him up close to press featherlight pecks to his features. In turn, Clay would grip a single, large finger in his hand, giving a little squeeze to show his affection, and press his tiny kisses all over his palm (following the lines, tingly little trails of love, going up each digit and around the back to pepper them around his knuckles, glancing up adoringly at his human to see the shy, flustered look plaster itself on his gorgeous face.)

If only his family could see him now, where he was currently sitting down on a human’s chest and watching him play games, something so monumental for someone of his stature. The calming heartbeat just beneath him, the continual rise and fall of his breathing strong enough to move him along with it. Balmy breaths providing a constant warmth with the way he was lying back on the couch.

Clay tuned back into the present, Nick’s little “yes!” bringing him from his thoughts. Something died in game, leaving a grainy blood splatter on the ground where the person was shot. The blond didn’t remember the name of his game, only knowing it was exceedingly violent with all the shooting and death, and it weirdly reminded him of the gruesome stories his uncle would tell. It was nice, mind numbing entertainment to watch, although he greatly preferred the pixelated one with all the blocks. That one was fun, and he was even able to actively play it on Nick’s phone, tapping the controls on the screen with his whole hand to move the player around.

A few more minutes passed in relative silence before something on screen made Nick upset. “What, no! Fucking c’mon!” he groaned, abruptly sitting up straight to focus better.

That had happened a few times before, when Nick was too much into the game. The first time it transpired he noticed immediately, apologizing profusely, afraid he hurt the borrower and ruined their friendship in two seconds somehow. But borrowers, despite the tiny size, are a bit more durable than they look, so Clay easily brushed it off. He wouldn’t get hurt from something like that, especially when the landing was as cushiony as the brunet’s stomach or thighs.

So the action, which was virtually nothing to the human, caused Clay to tumble down his front with a yelp. However, this time he fell in the tiny gap between Nick’s thighs, back right up against his crotch.

As he was still preoccupied with his game, he hadn’t really noticed, adjusting his position slightly to squeeze the hapless borrower between thick flesh. Clay’s head was the only part of his body shown, peeking out with his cheeks a little squished, and his limbs could just barely twitch while compressed to his own body.

Shocked, it took a moment for Clay to even process it. Here he was, just… stuck. Stuck between his very, _very_ close… friend’s thighs. Two thin layers of fabric separating him from a dick probably as big as himself. Heat rose to his face, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing despite it being a total accident.

Clay knew it was hard for borrowers to actually meet a new person of their own kind. Humans had it so easy because they had the luxury to go anywhere without concealing themselves. They can meet new people, develop relationships based on how alike they were or shared interests. But borrowers have to take what they can get. He was lucky his parents seemed to like each other, that even though they married for convenience and to keep their kind going, they shared an actual love.

Which was why Clay was so surprised he found someone he liked so much. A soulmate, someone who he loved and wanted to spend his entire life with. He wouldn’t have to settle for the first girl he saw who wasn’t too closely related, have children, and hide in a wall until he dies from some unfortunate mishap or another person (because borrowers never die from old age. There’s a certain point where you become a liability, too old to move and have kids. Just a drain on resources. It would only make sense that once you become bedridden with no sign of coming out of it, that you’re put out of your misery for the greater good. Either that, or you were by yourself for years, and eventually got to the point you were too weak to climb and run to borrow for yourself. You’d just starve in some dark area, so incredibly alone and withering away while a human being was likely a few feet away and ignorant to your suffering. Just the thought of that made Clay shudder, another miniscule movement that made Nick’s thighs compress around him a bit more, as if idly trying to get rid of an itch.)

So, just being right there, made him think more about it. No one he knew just did the things they did unless they were married. Clay and Nick never really bothered to put a label on what they were, and the blond assumed that was because it’s not like they could just tell others. The only other human to know of Clay’s existence was an internet friend of the brunet with a funny accent, and he only told because George demanded to know what was taking up all of his time. George had joked, called them _boyfriends,_ and Nick never disputed that claim, just blushing and changing the subject.

“N-nick?” he finally whispered after a full minute of contemplating, and it was obvious he wasn’t heard, as he was squashed a little bit more. “Nick!” he tried again, actually yelling to get the other’s attention because as oddly pleasant as the surrounding flesh felt, it would probably be in his best interest to get him to notice as soon as possible. He could already feel the weight beginning to get heavy, and it would be really bad to acquire a broken bone or something from the pressure being exerted from both sides.

A switch flipped, his features going from concentrated to full of worry when his eyes snapped downwards. “Oh my god, I’m literally so s _orry!_ ” he squeaked out, one of his frequent and adorable voice cracks coming through.

Controller carelessly cast aside, he spread his legs and went to grab Clay, but the blond held a hand up to stop him. Before Clay could abandon his plan, he leaned backwards, firmly rubbing his back against Nick’s crotch.

The way his hand flew to his mouth, pressing hard over his lips to dampen the surprised moan, and the full body tremor that shook his frame made Clay aware how much control he had. He flipped over to press his front into the slowly hardening bulge, craning his head up to detect any discomfort. As much as he liked the reaction, if his human gave any indication he wanted to stop, he would.

Nick’s palm gradually left his mouth, choosing to settle down on his thigh, and he let out this shaky sigh, brown eyes catching the borrower’s. “Cl-clay?” he mumbled, steadily scooting forward so that he was slouched over the couch like before.

Clay squeezed it with his arms, giving the most seductive look upwards he could manage, and he was sure he could feel a rhythmic pulse from all the blood rushing south. A hand crept up, gently pressing him more into it, and Nick let out a soft moan. His thighs spread farther apart, fingers prodding the blond’s spine as he grinded the borrower more into his crotch.

This continued for a little while, Clay allowing the brunet to use him for his own pleasure, intermittently clutching around the growing tent with his arms and thrusting his own cock into it. Another look at Nick showed his eyes closed, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip as he ground Clay onto himself harder, face flushed a beautiful shade of red.

He wanted to be up there. He _needed_ to be up there.

“Nick, stop.” he said suddenly, a spark of arousal coursing through him when the hand tore itself away like he was scorching metal. Before Nick had a chance to say another apology, the blond lifted his arms up, using an universal signal.

Nick hesitantly picked the borrower up, cupping his hands close so that he didn’t drop him. Clay stripped from his doll clothes without any further delay when he was at eye level, his human’s blushing reaching the tips of his ears.

“Put my stuff somewhere safe.” he ordered, maneuvering to sit his bare ass down on Nick’s left palm and one hand gripping his thumb so he wouldn’t fall.

Nick did so without question, gently pinching the tiny pile with his index finger and thumb and placing them on the arm of the couch. Motioning to be brought closer, Clay sat up on his knees, aware of the way Nick’s eyes tracked the miniscule bobbing of his cock, pupils dilating.

Once he was close enough, he grasped a handful of Nick’s cheeks and smushed his face into inviting lips. Ever cautious, his human only pressed back a little, lips quivering over his features as the blond sucked bug bite sized hickeys and sunk his teeth into sensitive flesh.

He pulled away when he could hold his breath no longer, taking in a few deep breaths. “Do you… do you want to keep going?” Clay questioned after a moment.

“Y-yeah…” he spoke, voice hushed due to how close the borrower was.

Clay placed a few more kisses over his lips, these ones much more gentle. At this proximity, it was easier to just gaze into a single eye instead of looking at the space in between them. “Good. But in order for us to keep going, I… I want to be in charge, okay?” he asked, already knowing what he wanted. “Is that okay?”

“Uh huh.” he assented, nodding his head a little.

Hooking his fingers under Nick’s jaw, he guided the brunet until his cock was level with his lips. “Alright, I want you to wet your lips and then stay still afterwards.”

A tongue poked out and swiped across them as requested, leaving a sheen of fresh saliva. Clay tapped the end of his dick on the brunet’s bottom lip, enjoying the micro twitches of his face, knowing how much he wanted to move so badly. Placing his hands back on Nick’s cheeks, he slid himself inside until his pelvis was right up against pillowy lips, entire length engulfed in the sweetest feeling imaginable.

It was absolute heaven, the borrower groaning and doubling over, having to use Nick’s nose as support. “O-oh fuck…” Nick stayed obediently still, letting the blond fuck into his mouth a few times while his eyes crossed to watch him, “so good, Nicky, being so good for me.”

Nick’s little whimpers were music to his ears, causing him to unconsciously speed up, grunting and squeezing tight at soft skin. Nothing he had ever done in his whole life could ever compare to shoving his cock through pliant lips, Nick’s tongue pressing just behind them so that the sensitive tip squished against wet taste buds. His human being so good for him, so submissive, willing to remain unmoving until Clay decided. His hand, although shaky, stayed palm up to hold the borrower to his lips, while the other’s fingertips dug into his thigh to avoid touching himself.

Clay pulled out of the heat to grind his length over Nick’s lips. “You look so gone already,” he remarked, smearing the practically nonexistent drops of pre right at the barely parted seam. “All red and needy and really fucking beautiful. Literally the b-best thing ever.”

The brunet released this desperate, whiny sound, the puff of air sweltering. It made his cock visibly twitch, something Nick couldn’t see because of his nose but felt against his bottom lip.

“Ple _ase._ ” he managed to get out, voice wrecked as if the borrower’s length was long enough to hammer straight into his throat.

“Please what?” Clay pressed in faux innocence, crossing his arms to lean casually over the bridge of his human’s nose while still rubbing himself onto plush lips in small circles. “I don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

Nick whined, eyelids cinching shut as his face did its best imitation of a furnace. His words were mumbled, all jumbled together, and it took some light encouragement from Clay for it to come out sounding like English. “I--I w’nna touch m-myself… please c-can I, Clay?”

“Of course you can,” he cooed after a moment, taking pity on Nick.

The borrower gazed at him adoringly and sprinkled tiny kisses wherever he could reach, the brunet eventually yanking his bottoms down enough to expose himself without dislodging Clay from his perch. Clay shifted back just a little to catch sight of Nick curling his fingers around himself, a drawn out moan leaving his spit slick lips as he thrusted into his hand.

The blond went back to his previous task, pushing back into the moist warmth. “Don’t come before me.” he ordered.

He shuddered when Nick wouldn’t stop whimpering, lips clamping tight over Clay’s dick to compensate for wanting to moan aloud. The buildup was nothing like he felt before in his life (his own hand could never hope to match up to this, could never compare to how good it all felt and the fact he’s experiencing it with someone he holds so dearly in his heart). The borrower rapidly drove in and out, clutching at the brunet’s nose again as he gasped out praises, all the vibrations making his mind go fuzzy. All he could think about for a moment was Nick and his fuckable lips and cute, blushy face, and all his sweet noises.

His orgasm approached quickly, and he just managed to make his human stick his tongue out, rutting into it a few times before he painted the middle area in come. He bent over, nearly unable to hold himself up, his arms the consistency of jelly. It twitched under him, hands and knees squished into the muscle to hold it in place, and drool started to seep out of the corners of Nick’s mouth and down his palm.

“C’ay, puh’ea’e…” he mumbled, almost unintelligible without the use of his tongue, it wobbling slightly as he resisted the urge to pull it back into his mouth.

The borrower took his weight off and gave it a little nudge, Nick drawing his tongue back in and swallowing down the miniscule amount of come.

“Lean back some more, Nick,” he said after regaining his breath. “Wanna see you come for me.”

The brunet reclined farther at his request, gently depositing him back onto his chest just like in the beginning of his gaming session. Pumping himself fast, all sorts of noises spilling out now.

Clay hadn’t realized just how close Nick was despite the minimal contact, him just tightening his fingers and swiveling his wrist just right around the head before coming with a shout, back arching and legs twitching.

He came in spurts, Clay actually getting hit square in the stomach, the force nearly being enough to knock him over where he was sitting. Nick hadn’t noticed, eyelids closed in bliss as he stroked himself through it, babbling out nonsense.

The borrower waited a few moments for Nick to calm down before he spoke, his human slumping down into the couch cushions and panting a little. “… You good?”

A hand, thankfully the one without semen, draped right over Clay, rubbing as delicately as possible over his back. “Yeah… ‘m good.” He shifted a little, lifting his head up. “Oh my god, I got jizz on you.” he blurted out, mortified.

Clay laughed as Nick immediately began fussing over him, using a clean part of his shirt to scrub it away. “It’s fine. Now you can give me a bath.” he said, already thinking about one of the many luxuries he had because of his human.

Not bothering to tuck himself back inside his shorts, the brunet stood up, cradling the borrower to his chest. Clay leaned into him, feeling the subtle thud of his heartbeat underneath the layers of skin and muscle.

Later, while he soaked in the bathroom sink, water hotter than anything his kind could ever hope for, he listened to the white noise of the shower running. He dunked his head before resurfacing for some shampoo, scooping out a glob from the bottle cap Nick placed at the rim and rubbing it into his blond locks. Dipping his head back in to get rid of the soap, he turned over to grab at the rubber duck, using it to keep him afloat.

“This is nice…” he said to himself, knowing that even if he called out to his human that the shower would’ve drowned his voice out anyway.

It was weird how he felt these sudden bursts of love for Nick from the littlest things. The way he’d make sure the water was to his liking, the dollop of soap kept conveniently close. The soft cloth for when he’d want to get dry beside his new, clean outfit, which was folded up as neatly as Nick’s large fingers possibly could manage. Even the yellow duckie Nick insisted he have made him just a tad bit emotional (a lie, he literally wanted to cry, everything reminding him of the Hershey's kiss on the notepad that had motivated him to reach out to the human).

Nick emerged from the shower a few minutes later, grabbing at the towel on the rack and scrubbing it through his hair before drying the rest of his body. The borrower climbed out of the sink and copied him, slipping on his doll clothes afterwards. His human reached out to him, intending on picking him up, but Clay clutched at his fingers and looked up admiringly at him, peppering his damp skin with more kisses.

“Jeez, you really know how to make a guy feel special…” he croaked out, free hand covering at his face to hide the rosy tint in his cheeks and the forming smile at his lips.

Clay pressed a big smooch to the brunet’s thumb, giving a brief squeeze to the flesh before hopping into the palm. “Play the mining game now?” he asked, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out.

“Was all that just you buttering me up for Minecraft?” he giggled, lifting Clay up and nuzzling him, squishing the borrower’s face into his cheek.

Clay made his voice as serious as possible. “Yes, we had sex for Minecraft.”

They both laughed after a moment, Clay wheezing uncontrollably while Nick carried him out of the room. When he calmed down, his human set him down on the miniature pillow on his desk, booting up his computer and getting ready to play on the single player world he lets Clay control his actions on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't trash, I actually think I did pretty good? I don't know. At least every time I do macro/micro stuff, I change it up a little bit so that it's not all the same. You guys literally don't know how much I have to restrain myself from just only writing that, so I'm trying to put a bunch of normal stuff in between the tiny person and giant person sex chapters. Honestly, I'll basically write anything if it's macro/micro, even things that my brain is like no to.  
> Anyways, I hope I didn't mess anything up, I didn't read over it much and also it's kind of long, so I'm more likely to miss mistakes.


	13. Badnotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George puts on a sad/scary movie so Darryl cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I say stuff about this chapter, question, uh, does no one like Dreamnap?? Like no comments on the two Dreamnap ones I have, which makes me nervous for no reason. Like one is just like two pages of just smut while the other has a long plot part before the porn, so, like, no in between but they're still okay I guess?? I don't know, comments just fuel me, nothing to worry about, I'm fine.  
> Okay so about this chapter, I got the idea for this one from a BNHA fanfic I read a part of a while back (I don't really even read fics for that specific show, but I clicked it because I was looking for examples of something and how to write it and at the time there were a lot of Kinktober stuff still around, so I was like eh okay). Like the idea for making someone cry from something sad. And you know, I'm trying to write different stuff. Which is also why I put George and Bad together, like does anyone actually ship that or is it just something you only see in poly Dream Team plus Bad?  
> The detailed movie parts aren't from anything, my inner gore writer wanted to come out but I only wrote it a tiny bit, so that's why the gore part isn't very good anyway.  
> This chapter has dacryphilia, hand job, dry humping, and is just kind of grossly described. It's also set in real life, so I used Bad's real name.

“So what are we watching, George?” Darryl asked excitedly, hopping onto the couch cushion beside his boyfriend and throwing an arm around the back of his neck.

George shrugged, leaning into the other man’s side. “Just a movie. Don’t worry about it.” he reassured, but all it did was serve to make Darryl a tad bit nervous. Still trusting, but nervous.

The Brit unpaused it, infinitely glad that Darryl wasn’t wearing his glasses, as he would’ve seen the words at the bottom of the screen if his vision wasn’t blurry. It started out innocently enough, just a woman sitting quietly in the safety of her own home, a thick book placed on her lap. The fireplace crackled, the flames licking over the logs thrown in, simultaneously lighting and heating up the small living room.

Poor, unsuspecting Darryl watched in rapt attention, unaware of what was to come. A smirk found its way onto George’s face, and it went unnoticed by the other, as the only thing illuminating their own living room was the TV.

A sudden _snap!_ rang out, his boyfriend jumping up in fear at the same time as the blonde in the movie. “George…” he mumbled, cuddling further into the other brunet, as a continuous banging originated from somewhere they couldn’t see.

It cut to the front door, it practically being thrown off its hinges, the woman’s breath hitching in fear as she scampered up the stairs. George felt the subtle shaking and let Darryl squeeze him tighter, placing a light peck to the other’s temple.

It was ultimately the wrong move, as the woman was chased by something the audience couldn’t see yet, its hulking shadow taking up much of the view as it loomed over her. Sniffles began from his left, a surprised yelp right in his ear when the woman was eviscerated right before their eyes, teeth like steak knives tearing into her torso. They sunk easily into her stomach and side, the supple flesh pulled away like melting butter, and George missed what happened next when he heard Darryl, his sweet, little love, start to cry softly.

His grin turned wolfish, and he grabbed at the other brunet so that he faced him a little. Darryl squirmed when he pressed open mouthed kisses over his wet cheek, the salt assaulting his taste buds in the best way possible.

Darryl could still hear the movie, the next scene showcasing something terrible happening to a dog, the plaintive cries tugging at his heartstrings and making him think of his own little Lucy napping in the bedroom.

“Stooooop…” he wept a little harder, weakly pushing at George. “Y-you d-d-did this on puh-purpose aguhhh--again…”

Trying to stand up didn’t work as he was yanked back down, this time onto his boyfriend’s lap, something hard digging into his behind.

“Shh, watch the movie, baby.” George insisted, squeezing the other’s chin until it bordered on painful and wrenching his head back towards the film.

The dog was still suffering, the man who shot it by accident now being gnawed on by the still silhouetted monster, his last words being an apology before his mouth filled with warm blood. “Wah--what e-e-even is this m-movie…?” Darryl sobbed, hiccupping a little, eyes clenching shut until the scene was over with pretty teardrops cascading down his ruddy face. “Makes no s-s-se-sense!”

George wiped his hand over the other’s visage, smearing around all the fluids before sticking his filthy fingers into Darryl’s mouth. Darryl whined as it was held open, drool seeping out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. His tongue was pressed down, all his cries distorted as another tragic segment played.

George pulled his sullied digits out just as a jump scare happened that made the other brunet shout and jerk backwards, the back of his skull nearly hitting the Brit in the nose. He humped against his boyfriend’s ass while his hand shoved down the front of his sweats, savoring the startled moan that left Darryl's wet lips.

“G-georgie!” he wailed, thrusting up into it, screwing his eyes shut yet again when another gruesome murder happened, the repulsive crunching enough to keep his imagination active, enough to make him shed more beautiful tears.

George also paid no mind to the movie, turning Darryl’s head at an uncomfortable angle to lap at his face, wetting it in more fluids. “Doing great, love. Keep at it.” he crooned, stroking faster at his boyfriend’s erection and grinding him back onto himself.

Darryl couldn’t help but rut into the Brit’s hand, crying uncontrollably and unable to get out actual words. The movie kept going, all sorts of grotesque sounds reaching his ears over the sound of his own bawling, granting George an endless supply of fresh tears to lick up.

He wriggled in George’s lap restlessly, his face all scrunched up and beet red and damp from all his sobbing, and George couldn’t stop the guttural groan that tore itself from his throat, his boyfriend looking so fucking divine. Literally at his best when he was crying.

His thrusts became erratic, the hand around Darryl faltering. “God, you’re so gorgeous, so fucking perfect for me, l-love.”

George grinded him down a final time, moaning out his name as he came in his pants. He sped up his movements, hand rapidly moving up and down his boyfriend’s cock while Darryl was still crying from whatever the TV was playing.

“Come on, pretty thing, come for me.” George whispered in his ear.

Darryl came immediately, hiccupping out something akin to a plea. The Brit’s free hand grabbed at the remote, pausing the movie on a normal looking part so that it wouldn’t upset Darryl further.

Rubbing at the other brunet’s stomach, he waited for him to calm down, feathering kisses over the back of his neck. When the cries diminished to sniveling, he gently situated Darryl back on the cushion he sat on originally.

He put on a cartoon and got up from the couch, placing a little kiss over his boyfriend’s pouting face before leaving for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding sincere, after he returned to the living room, “but you know how pretty you look when you cry.”

Darryl whined, grimacing at the damp washcloth that scrubbed over his features. “I look gross…”

“You look beautiful.” George corrected promptly, rubbing the snot away from under his nose. “Do you want me to get you a new pair of briefs and sweats?”

The other brunet sniffled. “Mhm…”

He left again and came back a minute later, a sleepy Rat curled up in one arm and the change of clothes in the other.

“Lucy-loo!” Darryl called happily, gratefully taking the small, white dog in his arms and letting George maneuver him so that he could take off his bottoms and replace them with clean ones.

George fell into the seat beside him, tuning out the random show to listen to Darryl quietly coo and baby talk to his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do y'all like Awesamponk...? Do y'all like monsterfucking...? Well buddy I got great news for you in the form of the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: y'all don't have to comment if you don't want to, I was just wondering because the Dreamnap stuff specifically had none, so like I was kind of confused. And also I really, really like comments, like every time I see a new one my brain makes the happy chemicals, even if I don't respond I still like reading them. But again, if you usually don't comment on stuff, that's fine! My brain just really likes seeing them.


	14. Awesamponk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk finds out where all the missing orphans went, and no, it’s not Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never written monster fucking before, so it might not be the best. The amount of lizard and snake dicks I had to look at hurt me a little, but I had to at least attempt to make the dragon a little accurate.  
> So, Ponk is a normal guy and Sam is a dragon who hoards kids. I read that in a fanfic long, long ago, and thought the concept was so nice, like a dragon who takes care of a bunch of kids?? Nice. I thought the idea was So Powerful that I had to include it somewhere.  
> And I've barely watched any of their content or streams, but like, they are both very cute and adorable and Ponk's voice is just literally the best thing ever, I'm rambling but you guys get the point, they're both pretty. Like they really make a bitch's heart flutter.  
> This contains teratophilia (pretty sure that's the right word), frottage, hemipenis, an excessive amount of come, extreme size difference, and that's probably it? It's set in a like, fantasy world I guess? Like no modern technology but dragons and things like that exist. You all get it.

Animalistic growls and moans rang out from above, the source of them just out of sight due to the largeness of the creature. Wings sporadically flapped in pleasure, also out of view, but he could hear it clearly. Four powerful legs framed either side of the man, each tipped in claws bigger than his own fingers and much more deadly than his own bare hands could ever hope to be. A soft, yellow underbelly squished onto him every grind, and he had turned his head to its side to avoid getting his nose crunched. He even had to dig his fingers into the ground to stop himself from being pushed forward from all the force exerted, bits of dirt annoyingly getting under his nails.

Hips continuously rutted down onto him, two literal monster cocks slipping against his much smaller one (average for his species, he’d insist, because it’s not like everyday someone gets to compare dick sizes with a fucking overgrown reptile), and it had little bumps spaced around the shaft and longer, almost forked bits around the end that, due to the size, actually made it to his chest and weirdly tickled.

It’s strange when he thought about it, that every single little decision Ponk had ever made in his entire life had technically lead to him getting fucked (sort of, there’s no way in hell even ones of those fucking magnum dongs will fit in his ass; yeah, he’s a coward, but he’d be obliterated by the sheer size) by a dragon. If just one thing changed, if he deviated from the line in the slightest, he might have never even met the dragon.

It all began when kids from the village he resides in started to go missing. That wasn’t completely shocking news, as someone goes missing every once in a long while, but Ponk saw it as a real issue when an orphan would disappear every few days. He wasn’t sure if they were being taken by bold kidnappers or if they all just decided to wander off one by one, but he felt like he had to do something, anything. He really cared for those kids, always gave them food and trinkets despite him not having much to offer to begin with. And they loved him, Tommy rushing to tell him his whole day or Tubbo and Lani informing him on the state of the bees nearby or Ranboo giving him cool looking rocks. It felt overwhelmingly wrong not to see any of them running around, laughing and playing, stopping by his little, wooden house for lemonade (thank god no one’s vandalized his lemon tree in a while).

So on his next free day, he went out, searching the forest surrounding the village. A worn out shoe was hanging in a tree on the outskirts, similar to the ones he gave to a few of the kids when he saw some of them had nothing to protect their feet. Another was in the tree ahead, so he followed the trail farther into the woods, and that led to a small, misshapen doll made of up thick string woven together, one he recognized as belonging to a little girl in a dingy mask. He hadn’t seen her in about a week, but she tended to evade anyone significantly older, so she could’ve been missing longer.

One thing led to another and he was just walking straight into a cave that had strange lights strewn about the ceiling, held up by something he couldn’t see. Red powder was sprinkled on some parts of the floor much deeper within, and he stepped over them to avoid dirtying up his shoes even more than they already were. Torches, dim and scarlet, were affixed to the stone walls.

Intrigued, he kept going, eventually walking into a huge, hollow part of the cavern. A literal dragon sitting on top of a large collection of fabrics was in the middle, and the missing kids all slept around or on it.

He was so surprised by the whole thing, as there hasn’t been a dragon sighting since before he was born, that he just gawked at it until one of the kids stirred.

Tubbo lifted his head, gasped upon seeing him, screamed his name, and ran over to hug him. The rest of them woke up, a few others running over to greet him, and then the dragon’s eyes locked onto Ponk.

Smoke billowed from it’s jaws, and the only reason he was sure it didn’t just straight up murder him where he stood was because of the children surrounding him. It was obviously protecting them, the kids showing no fear near the giant reptile they were just sleeping against.

Ponk had never heard of a dragon hoarding kids. Maybe gold and jewels, but kids? The dragon, who he learned was named Sam (very unimaginative for a nonhuman, what were his parents thinking?), said the children were under his protection, and threatened him with a gruesome death if he so much as hurt a hair on any of their heads.

His opinion of Ponk very, very quickly changed during the course of the day though, the man feeling Sam’s ceaseless gaze on his back, the intensity practically searing through his shirt and burning a hole through his skin. Ponk, who found it hard to read the dragon’s facial expressions, thought that meant he was just tolerated, as it was crystal clear the children trusted him completely. The dragon probably didn’t want to kick him out and upset the kids.

It wasn’t until it was nearing night that Ponk felt like he should rush back home. The kids were sad, but understanding, crowding around him for a last hug and making him promise to visit soon. Sam generously offered to walk him back to the village, saying that once it was in view that he’d leave before he could be seen.

Nervous to be in close proximity with the dragon but grateful for the company, he accepted, not really wanting to be alone outside at night anyway. Sam put the oldest one in charge until he returned, a teenager named George who Ponk had spoken with a few times before all of this, and then they left.

Once they were far enough that the kids wouldn’t be able to hear them, Sam knocked him over, placing his front foot over his stomach and leaning down so that his snout was inches away from Ponk’s own nose. The man had thought he was going to die, clenching his eyes shut and drawing his shoulders up in an effort to protect his vulnerable neck, when Sam had simply sniffed at him.

He nosed along Ponk’s face, wiggling his snout into the crook of his neck and breathing in deeply. Ponk, who was amazed he wasn’t eviscerated yet, let him continue with his examination, the dragon sniffing down his body, under his armpits and around where his foot was gently holding him down. Even straining his neck to shove his snout into his crotch.

Ponk very quickly learned that the dragon hadn’t seen a member of his own species in quite a while, and, after seeing how well he interacted with the kids, thought that the human seemed like a suitable mate. It also helped that Ponk now smelled like him, Sam’s scent being rubbed off onto his clothes after the kids embraced him.

“Mate?” Sam had asked, voice incredibly small for his size, “Please? Mate?”

And it was at that moment that Ponk had internally asked himself three questions: _am I really considering sex with a dragon? Is this really what my life has come to? Dragon fucking?_

The answer was yes.

“Ponkie!” the dragon cried out from between all his bestial snarls, legs buckling, threatening to give out. “Ponkie, mate, please!”

Ponk’s cheek was smushed more into the grass by Sam’s expansive stomach, his voice coming out a bit muffled. “H-hey, fragile human under here!” he called out, not wanting to be crushed under thousands of pounds of lizard weight.

Sam groaned loudly, feet stamping into the ground a few times hard enough to displace the air around. “‘M not, ‘m not!” he whined, already knowing what Ponk was thinking, desperately grinding his cocks onto him.

Ponk supposed that this would be way easier if he was also a dragon. Their mating process was rather different compared to a human’s, the male only being able to mount the female from behind instead of them both facing each other (well, he’s much too short to actually see the dragon’s face contorted in pleasure, baring his carnivorous teeth, emerald eyes all squinty, skinny plumes of smoke seeping from his nostrils… but, he digresses).

The dragon started to hiss, one of his front feet stomping and scratching at the ground while his large tail whipped around wildly. “Uuuhhnnn, maaa _aate! Matematematemate--!_ ” his words devolved back into growls, Sam groaning and panting heavily.

He was squished even more, the weight firmly compressing him into the ground. He shouted another shaky complaint, as he did not want to get smashed literally because that would be tremendously unsexy and also he’d probably die from the numerous broken bones, but the dragon’s sounds were so loud it went completely unheard.

Sam practically roared, making goosebumps prickle up Ponk’s arms from how scary and hot it sounded (Ponk’s really not going to be able to come back from this, is he? He’s ashamed to admit that probably the only thing that’s going to get him hard at this point is dragon dick). A sweltering fountain of semen showered over him, a layer coating his front from his collar bones to his thighs, and he couldn’t even see it because of the stomach blocking his view. The cocks pressing over him throbbed, each thrust pouring more out onto him, Sam letting out a constant string of feral snarls that went straight to his own length.

Ponk gasped, fingers curling more into the dirt as he came hard, his body trembling as the dragon was still humping him. He held on, face screwed up from the oversensitivity; eventually, Sam finally went still, the growls tapering off to breathless panting as he settled right on top of him, his mass just shy of being unbearable.

“Please get off,” he squeaked out, still aware of the possibility of being crushed.

Sam huffed, shuffling backwards until they could finally see each other and mess all over Ponk. “P-Ponkie…” he whined, leaning down to nuzzle at his neck, his forked tongue poking out to lick up any sweat.

Ponk stood up on wobbly legs, infinitely glad that despite how weird the grass felt on his bare ass, he had taken off all of his clothes. “God, I’m drenched…” he spoke, in awe of the amount thickly coating his front and slowly dripping down. “Why didn’t you tell me it would be enough to drown a guy?”

Sam looked away sheepishly, and if he could, he’d be blushing in embarrassment. “I… it’s never… I’ve never…” The sentence was never finished, but Ponk received the message clearly.

“Alright big guy, let’s get me cleaned up, and then we can go back to your cave, yeah?” he said, patting Sam on his scaly side.

The water was beyond freezing, and being away from the warmth of the underside of the dragon definitely didn’t help, but he needed that quick dip in the nearby river to wash away the come. Sam blew hot air on him to speed up the drying process significantly, Ponk slipping his clothes back on with ease after a minute.

He was carried back on Sam’s back, sitting between small wings on the rough, green scales. The kids were surprised with Ponk’s return, but they welcomed it wholeheartedly, situating themselves back around the dragon like when the man had first entered.

Ponk lied prone on the bedding, a large and weighty head placed over his back, and he was pretty sure one of the kids was hugging his leg. He could go back to the village early tomorrow and visit his apparent new boyfriend and their new kids the very next day he could. Or maybe he could just move over here… it wouldn’t take much to pack up everything at his house. All he would need to do is convince any orphans still remaining in the village to come with him and grow a new lemon tree near the cave, and he’d have everything he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how well I did the monster fucking. Was it at least okay, like not the worst thing written? And the ending's kind of short but eh.  
> And also again, you guys don't have to comment, I was just saying it was weird how the Dreamnap stuff had none compare to the other stuff,, But, just know I really, really, Really like getting comments. Like even if I don't respond, I'll be thinking about it for a while like,, lovem comments,,,. Like, I get so excited that I do that thing where I flap my hands or rub my palms together or pat my lap really quick and it gets me more happy, like does any one else do that?? I don't know, just really like comments, even if I don't know how to respond because I'm awkward.


	15. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out his little blob fleshlight was stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhh, I noticed that Ao3 user Shhbequiet kudosed my fic thing, so I decided to write a voodoo blob Dream thing for them, but like not in a weird way or anything. I was already planning to write something blob related eventually, like Dream can like turn into one, but I was like, I need to write this immediately instead. So like, if they ever come back to this fic, well, now they got blob Dream.  
> Big Warning Though, technically it's dubious consent/extremely dubious consent because the blob was taken and used without Dream's permission. At one point he's just like welp, might as well let this happen, but it's still like, iffy I guess.  
> And also, I left it purposely ambiguous as to whoever was using the blob, so like you could imagine anyone.  
> This has voodoo fleshlight blob Dream, dubious consent/extremely dubious consent, anal fingering and sex (technically), coming multiple times, and overstimulation. It's set in some type of Minecraft thing I guess.

Dream finished cleaning his axe of all the old, dried blood from the past week, the purply glow that rippled through the blade and handle not the only thing letting it shine brilliantly. He could see his face--the iconic smiley face mask was set on the countertop near the large collection of blast furnaces, as it wasn’t needed when he was alone in the comfort and safety of his own home--being reflected by it to him flawlessly, and he flashed it beaming smile. One of his absolute favorite things was having spotless weapons, all the gore from various monsters and farm animals washed away to showcase his maxed out axe or sword in its full glory.

He felt a little itch right at his hole, and he had no shame simply digging his fingers into the seam of his trousers to scratch it because no one was around. It persisted, and he distractedly placed the polished axe on the next available surface, preoccupied with the unflagging itch. It was right at his rim, weirdly ticklish, but through the two layers covering his ass, he felt virtually nothing there.

Just as it had gotten a bit irritating, something had actually _pushed_ into his hole, making him perk up, hyper aware of the sensation nudging on through. White hot dread poured straight into his gut, and his heart practically skipped a beat from the horror that suddenly struck through him. The thing in his ass wiggled as he rushed to his bedroom, and he threw the top drawer of his bedside table open as the intangible intrusion slid deeper and began to rub at his walls.

Dream tossed out his underwear and socks without care, frantic in his examination. When it was empty of everything, he immediately launched into another search; he went through everything else in the room, hoping that maybe he had left it somewhere else. When that had ultimately yielded no results as well, the panic skyrocketed to levels he hadn’t felt since that duel he had a while back.

When something (a _finger,_ it was a _finger, dear god--_ ) curled into his prostate, he finally accepted that someone had stolen his own special fleshlight, the firm rubbing forcing out a stuttered groan, his legs wobbling dangerously where he stood.

Someone was fingering his little blob, the curious digit now accompanied by another. They started stretching out his hole, pressing more into his walls, Dream quivering from the feel and the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. The finger jabbed back into his sweet spot, and he doubled over, unable to stop his cock from stirring from the attention.

He stumbled back down the stairs, still feeling like he had to find it, even if it meant leaving his home with a semi, when another slid right in and spread his rim wide. He gasped, just managing to stop his fall with a hand slapping onto the crafting table, fingers digging into the wood as his prostate was found once again. He eased himself onto the floor, suddenly unconfident in his walking abilities.

He was right to do that because when the invasive digits slipped out, something unbelievably cold squirted inside, a startled moan slipping from his chapped lips as his legs spasmed uncontrollably. It was akin to a sheet of ice coating his walls, and it took him a moment to recognize that the slick now dripping from his own hole and soaking into his underwear was lube.

Something blunt prodded at his hole, so familiar to when he’d use his blob, and he braced himself for the cock head that popped through his rim. Gasping, he unconsciously rolled over so that he was on his knees, ass up in the air as the thick length shoved through, the phantom feeling of warm hips against him as the unknown man bottomed out.

It twitched inside him, his walls automatically fluttering around the intrusion as it dragged back out. Dream whimpered and tugged at his own hair when the cock was unceremoniously driven back in, a fast pace already being set. It scrapped against his prostate every thrust, his own dick chubbing up and straining in his tight pants.

Finally deciding to just go with it, he yanked down his bottoms to his thighs to avoid staining his clothes too bad. It eventually hit his sweet spot head on each time, cock throbbing as globs of pre trickled down. All sorts of embarrassing sounds filled the room, his mouth open in the shape of an o as he was drilled into harshly, and he could almost feel the brutal grip of a large hand around his middle, holding him in place.

Sparks of intense arousal rocketed up his spine at every buck, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. His walls clenched hard around the length as he came untouched, and he pressed his sweaty forehead into the wooden flooring as it continued to draw out every last bit of come out of him.

It didn’t occur to him until it started to hurt, that him orgasming would not stop whoever was fucking into his fleshlight. Dream cried out from the oversensitivity, drool leaking out of his open mouth as he panted into the ground. He begged uselessly, babbling pleas to no one as his body shuddered violently at the treatment. The feeling was like nothing he had ever undergone before because he’d stop soon after he came, so the heightened sensitivity was just shy of being completely unbearable.

It kept going and going, Dream screaming as he came again, walls clenching around the girthy cock weakly this time. He wailed, fist rapidly beating into the floor as the mix of pain and pleasure shot through his frame, his cock pathetically trying to harden back up a third time. He honestly felt passing out, and probably would have if the rutting hadn’t become erratic, the hope that the unidentified man was close to release reinvigorating him just enough that his eyelids blinked back open.

At the rush of semen flooding his insides, Dream sobbed in relief, the man only fucking into him for a little while longer until pulling out. He felt the blend of come and lube begin to drip out of his sore hole, a finger entering him again to clean him out. Squirming, he slowly brought himself back up so that he was leaning heavily at the side of the crafting table as he shook, the fingertip only brushing across his prostate a few times while the mess was scooped out.

Definitely not in the state to be leaving the house to find the culprit, Dream tiredly made his way back up to his bedroom, grimacing at the way he had left it in his searching. He stripped himself of everything and slipped on a clean pair of boxers, falling face first onto the bed and not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket.

Tomorrow, he’ll find whoever snatched his blob, and he’ll make sure they experience his netherite axe first hand. Hopefully they won’t use him again in the meantime, just the thought of it making his ass hurt and limbs shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, completely unrelated to the chapter, but like if you've read or skimmed at least most of these chapters I got on here, you all probably realized that I like macro/micro a lot. So, like, do any of y'all have any ideas on like every possible way I can write a tiny person? Like so far I got borrower, coding someone tiny in Minecraft, and I was already thinking like maybe a witch throws a potion at someone and they shrink. I really want to write a lot of macro/micro, but I'm restraining myself from doing it too much so I can just write like a bunch of different kink stuff, so I'm trying to make each one I do for that at least a little different.


	16. Feret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret has to finish their cake before they can get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw but I can WRITE, so Ao3 user EliNotFound I wrote Feret feederism for you!! Okay, well, it's short because I've been writing shorter stuff recently so I'm so sorry, but I think it's decent?? Sorry if this is still weird because like we've only spoken once, but I just had to write it. And sorry if it's actually trash, like I've never written either of them before and I am not confident in my abilities with writing feedy stuff yet so that's also why that part of it is short, sorry.  
> I used they/them pronouns for Eret and Fundy calls them a good girl a few times, so I hope that's okay! And Fundy has the fox ears and tail thing going on and some other fox characteristics like yipping and making horrible screeching sounds just because, BUT, he does not look like Nick Wilde. Mostly normal human face, maybe whiskers. And this is probably set in Minecraft or something because, you know, Fundy doesn't have fox stuff going on in real life  
> So, this contains feederism, praising, anal fingering and sex, hand job, hickeys, overstimulation and uhh that's probably it.

Eret moaned, mouth falling open as a finger bent to press into their prostate, a chunk of unchewed cake falling back onto the plate. They squirmed, their arms shaking a little from where they were holding themselves up on the bed.

The man behind him tsked, furry ears twitching as an additional sound was drawn out from the brunet from another light prod. “Eret, you have to keep eating.” Fundy urged, his free hand moving from their hip to grasp at the little bit of pudge spilling over their thigh highs. “C’mon, you don’t have that much left. Don’t you wanna keep being so good for me, baby?”

Another digit slipped through their hole, the fingers pulling apart a little to lightly stretch them out. Eret shuddered, whimpering out a small “‘m good,” and immediately tearing a little chunk of the cake slice with their fingers and placing it into their mouth. Fundy kept on with his movements, Eret finding it hard to chew and swallow from the sparks of pleasure.

“Good girl,” Fundy praised, leaning down to press tingly kisses down the length of the brunet’s spine, making Eret shiver again, “so pretty and pliant. Finish that plate and I’ll finally give you something even more filling, alright, baby?”

“Please,” Eret mumbled, voice even deeper than usual, already sounding wrecked from only two fingers, “F-fundy…”

The fox hybrid yipped in excitement, another lube covered finger nudging through to spread their rim. “Keep stuffing yourself for me, Eret.” he said, this time squishing at their abdomen, the feel more unyielding than usual from all they were coaxed into eating earlier.

Eret ate more at the command, fingers digging into the sponginess despite how much their stomach protested. The sweet taste invaded their taste buds as Fundy probed deeper, rubbing at their sensitive walls.

“You’re almost done, just a little bit more!” Fundy encouraged, draping himself over Eret’s back and placing his palm over their neck to gently massage at the working muscles. “Being such a good girl, doing as you’re told without complaint…”

The hybrid pulled his fingers out when Eret gulped down the last bit of cake, the brunet whining at the emptiness, rim fluttering around nothing. Fundy cooed at them, smearing the bit of frosting at the corner of their mouth around their lips before turning their head to kiss them.

Eret groaned as Fundy licked into their mouth, letting him take control of the kiss, the other humming at the flavor coating the inside. “So perfect,” Fundy murmured, nipping at their plump bottom lip before pulling away, aware it wasn’t a very comfortable angle for them.

Before Fundy could do anything else, he quickly hopped off the bed, putting the plate on the bedside table and grabbing the juice box he placed there beforehand. “Drink,” he told them, knowing how dry their mouth would be after eating so much without any liquids.

Eret sipped without protest, knowing that after they managed to cram that little bit more into their bloated stomach, they’ll finally be fucked.

The fox pinched their cheek and planted a big kiss onto the reddened area when they were done, resuming his original position afterwards. “Ready, baby?”

Eret let out this strangled sound when Fundy gripped a handful of their cheek and just barely pressed his sleek cock head over their hole, teasingly sliding the tip up and down. They had to stop themselves from bucking back into it, body trembling in anticipation.

“Please, I’ve been good.” they begged unabashedly, lowering themselves farther so that their weight was supported on their forearms, ass sticking out more, “Pl-please fuck me, sir, I need your cock so bad…”

“Good girl, Eret.” the fox slowly pushed inside, squeezing at thick love handles while his tail began to wag in elation.

Eret moaned lowly, occasionally clutching and letting go of the bed sheets as Fundy gave a few slow thrusts to get them used to it, his length dragging languidly against their silky walls. He quickly picked up the pace when the brunet shoved back on him, letting out high pitched squeaks and panting like an animal while Eret let out a ceaseless string of whimpers.

Fundy growled and bit at their neck, unable to help himself. “Fuck, you’re so great. Such a good girl for me, stuffing yourself full even when you can hardly fit anymore.” he adjusted his grip, palms pressing into their side while his fingertips dug into their stomach again. “So much of you to love and squeeze… y-you’re so gorgeous, love you so much.”

Fundy changed the angle to hit their sweet spot each time, Eret moaning loudly at that and the constant praise. Their legs wobbled as they grew closer to their climax, the fox being the only thing holding their backside up as they pleaded to come.

“You wanna come?” Fundy asked against their neck after sucking a harsh bruise into the flesh, one hand letting go of their pudge to stroke earnestly at their leaky cock. “Been so good for me, so I’ll allow it.”

Thumb swiping over the sensitive slit, smearing around the pre, and Eret shuddered heavily as they spilled into Fundy’s still moving hand, practically sobbing in relief. They tightened around the fox, clenching so firmly that Fundy yipped again, slamming into them harder and harder.

Tears rolled down their face as Fundy continuously snapped his hips against theirs, the fingers still curled around their length sending little jolts of pain from the oversensitivity. But it was all worth it if they’re making Fundy feel good, the hybrid’s bucks wavering and praises more stuttered.

“F-fuck, Eret… I’m--!” The noise he made was bordering on a howl, and Eret was completely used to the hoarse, shrill shriek by now despite how much it sounded like Fundy was literally being stabbed to death instead of coming.

The rush of come made them moan brokenly, heating their insides up while Fundy made sure to fuck his release deep into them. Eret slumped over when Fundy finally slowed down to a stop, the fox leaning back over them and nuzzling at the crook of their neck, tail still swishing a little.

“You’re so good to me…” he mumbled, gently squishing at the little bit of fat on Eret’s pecs. “I love you so much…”

The brunet laughed breathily, staying still when Fundy inevitably peeled himself away and pulled out. “I love you too, Fundy.”

They let Fundy gently flip them over and lovingly lap at the mess on their stomach, tail wagging picking up speed for a moment. The hybrid nipped at the chub, sucking a few new hickeys into tender flesh while Eret scratched behind his fluffy ears, their digits faltering when Fundy dipped down to kitten lick away the come on their spent cock.

Fundy surged forward to press a soft kiss to their lips. “Bath now or later?” The brunet immediately rolled over to lay on their side, Fundy getting the message and curling up behind them.

“I think I’m a bit too full to want to move now.” Eret said, groaning a little when hands began to knead into their packed tummy to soothe the slight ache.

Fundy hummed, snuggling farther into their back as he continued his rubbing, loving the way the other melted against him. “Of course, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes or if this sounds cringe, I've noticed I weirdly struggle with writing actual sex? Like okay, hand jobs and blow jobs fine, but the actual fuckening? Literally terrible.  
> And also sorry everything I write has a horrible ending, like I do not know how to end anything.


	17. Dreamnotfound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men usually want to last for hours and hours in bed. Clay is different. George just wants to have sex properly for once in his goddamn life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a hefty reminder that I write Fucking literal garbage! Enjoy.  
> No warnings besides just sex.

“Okay, I’ll start the timer on three, and then we have to go immediately!” Clay said excitedly, finger hovering just over his phone. “One, two--!”

“Please can we just fuck normally?” George pleaded from where he was sitting cross legged on the bed. When his boyfriend shook his head vehemently, George groaned and flopped onto his back, almost upset his head didn’t bash against the bedframe and knock him out cold. “Not everything has to be a speedrun--”

“Three!” was suddenly shouted, a pair of chapped lips smashing onto his. Large hands yanked his shorts and briefs down his legs in two seconds, tossing them somewhere else.

There was already a tongue shoving into his mouth, overeager in its movements while one hand was already trying to coax his flaccid cock to harden up. His other was pulling down his sweats, somehow shrugging them off completely without breaking the feverish kiss.

George braced himself, already knowing how fast the other could pop open the lube and coat his fingers without looking, when Clay let out a pained groan into his mouth. Lewd squelching reached his ears, the brunet a little surprised that Clay wanted to bottom for this, but he definitely didn’t voice it. Why complain when he wasn’t going to be the one with the sore ass this time from under prepping?

Clay pulled away from the kiss, George catching a glimpse of him stretching himself with three fingers before taking them out and smearing the excess lube on the brunet’s cock. Lining himself up, he let himself drop down onto George’s length, a hand clapping hard over his mouth to muffle his scream at the outstandingly harsh entry.

“J-jesus fuck, Dream!” George groaned, the blond’s walls clamping down on him like a vice. “You need to prep more!”

Clay ignored him, clenching his teary eyes shut and placing his hands on George’s chest to steady himself. He lifted up and plunged back down, bouncing on the brunet’s cock at a fast pace, crying at the stretch.

It was baffling to George that his boyfriend would be willing to go through all that pain just so that he can get a better speedrun time for sex of all things. Although, he supposed that it was much quicker when Clay decided to stretch himself out instead of George, as he didn’t have to worry about actually hurting the brunet. He couldn’t see the phone screen from where he was, so he hoped it was good enough so that they could have proper sex later.

His walls compressed hard around George’s length when he came, a shuddering sob leaving his lips as he rode him through his orgasm. The brunet followed very soon afterwards, and the flood of come snapped Clay out of any blissed out state he could’ve been in.

Lunging for his phone, he stopped the timer. “LET’S GO!!” he yelled hoarsely, collapsing bonelessly onto the bed from all the effort, ass up and leaking.

George sat up and glanced at the phone. The sex lasted under five minutes. He prayed for his incredibly stupid boyfriend as he retrieved some baby wipes to help clean him up, knowing that the professional Sex Speedrunner™ was definitely not getting up any time soon.

“Worth it…” Clay wheezed into the blanket, earning an amused scoff from George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone else has got to have had this idea at some point, right?? Anyways, there will probably be like another really short chapter or two before the normal ones start back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I don't respond to comments, but like I am so Painfully awkward and awful at talking to people. But just know I'll read any comments I get.  
> Here's my Twitter, I probably won't do anything on it but retweet stuff though: https://twitter.com/Gild_Blackstone


End file.
